El máximo sacrificio
by Satoshi Vampire A
Summary: Kari siempre ah sido una chica de salud delicada, pero. ¿Que pasaría si su mal pasara a ser algo mayor? ¿Algo considerablemente mortal? ¿Podrá Tai hacer algo al respecto? ¿Este podría ser su compromiso de hermano más importante en su vida? Una historia que nos enseñara una valiosa lección sobre el significado verdadero de la palabra "Hermandad"
1. Capitulo I: El Lamento de Hermes

_**El máximo sacrificio.**_

_By Sato Vamp_

**N. A:**

Pues de nueva cuenta queridos lectores eh venido con una nueva entrega para la sección de fics Digimon. Como llevo realizando "En el ultimo momento" pensé que algo genial seria escribir una historia de los hermanos Yagami algo mas acorde a lo que muchos lectores gustan leer, y que mejor si es algo más real que una lección de vida. Una lección d hermandad…

Aprovechando la oportunidad que tengo de cumplir un compromiso para un plan de auto-superación eh creado esta historia que espero sea una mas de su total agrado, sin olvidar que sumaria otro fic a la sección de Tai & Kari fics en esta sección.

Disfrútenla tanto como yo lo hago al escribirla.

_**Sinopsis**_

Kari siempre ah sido una chica de salud delicada, pero. ¿Que pasaría si su mal pasara a ser algo mayor? ¿Algo considerablemente mortal? ¿Podrá Tai hacer algo al respecto? ¿Este podría ser su compromiso de hermano más importante en su vida? Una historia que nos enseñara una valiosa lección del significado verdadero de la palabra "Hermandad"

_**Capitulo I: El lamento de Hermes.**_

Aquella noche, el temporal se había desatado con repentina y gran fuerza. Las gotas golpeaban duramente contra el vidrio del ventanal de nuestro cuarto. Aquel golpeteo me había arrebatado el poco sueño que había acumulado en estos últimos dos días. Míseramente abrí mis ojos. Amplias ojeras pronunciadas se habían acentuado en torno a mis cuencas. Mi expresión era tal que cualquiera diría que estaba muriendo. La verdad, es que si bien mi salud era buena, yo me estaba muriendo.

Cuando tuve mas noción de mi mismo, me encontraba recostado en mi litera, apenas cubierto por una sabana y con mis ropas aun puestas. Mi ánimo era tal que no me importo en lo mínimo la imagen. Una de mis manos descansaba sobre mi frente mientras la otra yacía sobre mi pecho. Mi rodilla derecha se encontraba levantada sobre el colchón, mientras mi pierna izquierda se hallaba colgando al borde de la cama. Mi pie, se encontraba solitario apoyado en el piso de madera.

Finalmente después de unos minutos consciente, mire hacia mi izquierda. Entre las penumbras de aquella noche torrencial podía ver el resto de mi habitación. De nuestra habitación. Era como cualquier otra habitación típica de unos adolescentes. Lo era en si; El piso de madera pulida era quizá lo mejor. La pared tapizada en un tono azul celeste neutral, que quizá hacia que la oscuridad no dominase totalmente el sitio... Un escritorio se vislumbraba entre la penumbra y encima suyo entre libros y estantes, entre útiles, una taza vacía y una lámpara de lectura. Un reloj digital que latente marcaba la hora en dígitos rojo luminoso.

_**2:55AM.**_

Los dígitos rojizos pausaban el la penumbra. Mire entonces hacia arriba. El techo de mi litera opacaba mi campo superficial. La cama de arriba…verla una vez más me deprimió nuevamente. Algún destello cristalino se asomo en mis castaños ojos. Ignorándolo entrecerré mis parpados a fin de alejarlo. Presumí mi valor, aquel sentimiento que tanto me había caracterizado en el pasado y que ahora era cada vez mas esquivo.

Mire de nueva cuenta la litera. Ese valor escaso fue suficiente para incitarme a ver. Quizá si me levantaba y miraba hacia la cama de arriba…quizá la encontraría ahí. Quizá la encontraría a ella, estaría durmiendo ahí de nuevo como siempre lo había hecho. Podría ser…que tal vez todo esto hubiese sido más allá de una pesadilla. Solo un mal sueño, provocado por no sé que causas pero que ahora, en medio de esta noche de tormenta, me lanzaban a un abismo de penas y agonías. Llevándolo a tal grado que pareciera ser real.

_**Real…**_

Mi situación desde hacia varios días había sido muy real. Porque pensar de momento en medio de esta noche, que aquello vivido con tanta intensidad fueran más que un simple mal sueño. Porque pensar que ahora en medio de esta noche de tormenta, fuera a despertar, descubriendo todo aquello envuelto en una simple pesadilla.

Las pesadillas pueden ser realmente aterradoras…pero aquello que había sufrido de un tiempo acá, no tenía comparación con las más aterradoras de las pesadillas, imaginadas o no imaginadas siquiera. Porque para empezar, todo aquello había sido real.

En todo caso. Pensar que esto era acto de mi psique necesitaba una prueba palpable para ser definida de una vez. Y esa prueba seria… corroborada seria, si miraba a aquella cama arriba de mí. Pero seguramente la duda me aquejaría de nuevo. ¿Qué había de especial e revisar la litera de arriba mio? No tenia que ser un genio o un imbécil para saberlo. Una vida entera acreditaría mis palabras…y es que de ser verdad mi hipótesis: Esto seria una pesadilla. Si ella, se encontrase durmiendo arriba en esa litera.

Ella… ¿Quien es ella…? Yo no necesitaba recitarlo. Solo necesitaba verla, era todo lo que quería. Así que con renovado entusiasmo y controlada emoción, me levante pesadamente de mi lecho. Como esperando la sorpresa…evite ver arriba solo hasta estar preparado para aquello. Por leve momento una sonrisa mezquina se asomo por mis labios muertos. Mi piel estaba pálida y seca, así que la mueca salió forzada, pero era el brillo de mis ojos lo que explicaba mi sentimiento genuino.

Preparado para la mayor alegría de mi vida…me asome mientras buscándole pronuncie su nombre:

_**Kari… ¿Estas ahí…?**_ Casi juguetonamente pregunte.

Un silencio prolongado y relativamente incomodo me asalto cuando finalmente eche un vistazo hacia la litera superior. Pues buscando alguna señal de ella, la simple imagen de una cama tendida y sin notable inmutación se abría ante mí.

Casi con la misma rapidez que mi ánimo y emoción renovados habían aparecido. Ahora se disipaban en la nada, desmoronando la sonrisa mezquina que había formado. Y es que el simple hecho de haber visto aquella cama sin usar, trajo bruscamente un matiz de imágenes, brevemente vistas a lo largo de estos últimos días. Días en los que de ser mas propio, llamaría un infierno en la tierra. La comparación no es en lo mínimo exagerado. Para nada lo es…

_**Kari…**_

Musite en susurro. La acuchillada en el estomago fue dada por un sentimiento de dolor, algo nada físico pero que dolía con la misma intensidad. Casi perdí el equilibrio, y como resultado final termine en el piso sentado mientras apoyaba mis manos tras de mi.

Todo fue tan claro como el agua. Ahora lo era. Ahora entendía que había pasado y como paso. Ahora podía entender porque ella no estaba aquí. Esta noche ella no estaba durmiendo en esa litera, durmiendo y soñando como la hermosa y tierna niña que es. Durmiendo conmigo. Soñando en paz y calma y a su vez dándome la paz que ahora me había abandonado.

Mi visión se nublo, mis ojos cristalinos derramaron un par de gotas, gotas…que inconsciente yo de su presencia, recorrieron mis mejillas hasta caer por los bordes de mis pómulos. Un gimoteo fue lo único que salió de mis labios, ahora apretados a fin de evitar siquiera separarse entre si y dejar soltar el llanto que yo quería lanzar.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve así, estático, indeciso y sin otra opción que aceptar la verdad. Aceptar que aquella niña no estaba esta noche a mi lado. Aceptar que mi sangre…se enfriase ante la verdad que ya sabia…y que me negaba a aceptar. Aceptar que aquella niña…esta noche, estaría en una cama ajena, débil, cansada y prácticamente luchando por su vida. Sintiéndose sola y abandonada…sin nadie que pudiese hacer su carga menos dura.

¿Que seria de ella? ¿Que seria de la pobrecilla ahora que estaba sola e indefensa? ¿Que haría sin mí…?

¿Sin mi…?

¿Sin su…

_**Hermano…?**_

Entonces reaccione poco a poco. Levantando mi vista pude contemplar mejor esta habitación. Esta recamara era nuestra. Y desde que tenía consciencia la habíamos compartido. Siempre estaba ocupada por uno o por otra. Llena de juguetes, peluches, pelotas y libros. Un escritorio doble donde podíamos estudiar juntos y hacer la tarea. Y lo mejor de todo…un ventanal que nos permitía admirar el cielo claro de día y el firmamento estrellado de noche.

Pero ahora este cuarto, me resultaba tan grande y vacío…y es que no era por el hecho de que ya no usáramos juguetes o peluches, ni nada relativo a nuestro cambiar con la edad. Nada de eso. Esta habitación se sentía así de sola y frígida, porque simplemente no estaba ella. Porque mi hermana…Kari no estaba aquí.

Preste atención al reloj digital en el escritorio. Eran las 3:35AM. ¡Es que había tomado tanto tiempo todo lo que había hecho! No lo sabía con exactitud. Pesadamente me puse de pie. Al parecer el tiempo que había estado en esta posición había tomado la fuerza de mis piernas y la había drenado. Torpemente me apoye en el escritorio. Y entonces…vi algo que había pasado por alto.

Era un pequeño portarretratos que estaba sobre el escritorio.

Una fotografía aparecía enmarcada en el cuadro. Dos niños me saludaban con gestos realmente alegre. Un pequeño, quizá de unos 10 u 11 años se mantenía en una postura de tres cuartos mientras sonreía hacia la cámara y su espalda, servía de respaldo a la pequeña niña, unos años menor que él. Quien se recostaba contra el chico. Ambos sentados en lo plano de un césped. Con un claro día soleado en segundo plano. El parecido leve así como las características físicas eran muy obvias. El chico poseía un cabello castaño revuelto de un tono un tanto opaco, con una tez morena bronceada. Y unos ojos castaño canela de tonos realzados.

La niña a su vez, tenía un dejo de cabello mas suave pero era el mismo color castaño, su piel era como el durazno, suave y blanquecí. Y sus ojos eran de un color canela más claro que los del chico. Las coincidencias son certeras. Se trataba de unos hermanos, que con todo el amor que sus infantiles corazones derramaban, se había acomodado en una pose de apoyo mutuo. Símbolo de su compromiso para la posteridad.

Para mi fue como una escena fantasiosa, prácticamente fuera de esta vida. Era algo que ciertamente contrastaba con lo que se vivía hoy día. Si…hoy día. Porque si de algo estoy seguro mas que nunca, que se muy bien, que ese niño…soy yo.

Bueno…era yo, en esa vida anterior.

En cuanto a la pequeña…

"_**Kari…"**_ mi voz nuevamente susurro en soledad. Clamando el nombre de la que siempre ah sido mi mayor tesoro. Mi ángel verdadero. Mi adorada hermana.

Y las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de mis ojos. Las lágrimas en esta ocasión fueron las que acometieron con mayor renuencia. Ya no podía ignorar esa espina en mi interior. Estaba llorando…

Digan lo que sea…pero si estuvieran en mi piel…y supieran lo que yo se. También llorarían. Llorarían por no poder hacer nada, por faltar a su compromiso. Por faltar a su hermandad. Por no poder ayudar a ese angelito a quien llamo…mí hermana…Kari

_**/**_

Llego el amanecer. Casi por acto milagroso, del temporal que aconteció la noche anterior, no hubo ningún rastro en el cielo matinal de ese amanecer. Yo estaba de pie. Usando una sudadera de gorro que cubría mi cabeza, unos pantalones de mezclilla azul protegían mi cuerpo del aire frio, y unos tenis de tonos marrón y negro, evitaban que mis pies se mojasen con el agua estancada en la azotea del edificio departamental donde se hallaba nuestro hogar.

Un brillo falso apareció en mi iris pero sabia que era por causa del naciente sol, de cuyos tonos naranja y rojizo anunciaba el comienzo del nuevo día. Pero en mis ojos, ese brillo parecía no tener el mismo efecto que solo siento cuando estoy con ella. Con mi hermana…

Finalmente ah amanecido. Pero sigue siendo relativamente temprano para poder ir a donde ella se encuentra. Mire por un momento hacia la baranda de seguridad que se levantaba frente mio en el borde del edificio. Se alcanzaba a ver las calles de más abajo. Las actividades matinales ni siquiera habían iniciado. Tal vez por ser temprano, tal vez por ser un día de asueto. La verdad no lo sabía.

Lo único que quería era saber cuando podría visitar a mi querida hermana, para poder verla de nuevo y saber que aun podía contar con ella. O mejor dicho; para saber si aun podía contar conmigo.

Eso no importaba de momento. Lo que si importaba, era esperar con impotencia la hora preciada para ir al hospital. La hora para poder visitar a mi hermana.

Mi nombre…mi nombre es Tai Kamiya…y estoy muriendo sin morir…

Muriendo porque la persona mas preciada en mi vida, esta muriendo.

Muriendo sin que yo pueda hacer nada. Nada…

Bienvenidos…a mi infierno.

Bienvenidos a…_mi máximo sacrificio_…

_**Continuara…**_

Bueno son cerca de las doce de la noche de este día pero no importa cumplí con este primer reto. Ahora permítanme ofrecerles este nuevo fic que espero poder hacer de sus favoritos y de ser posible arrancar una o dos lagrimas de sus ojos…si lo logro. Esto habrá valido mucho más. Sino. Bueno, al menos lo intente.

Sale lo veré en la próxima entrega. Buenas noches a todos.

Sato Vamp fuera…


	2. Capitulo II: La enfermedad

Hola de nuevo gente bonita. Pues regresando como parte de la encomienda que me auto propuse. Seguir este fic. Entonces sin dar más rodeos continuemos.

Ah una cosa mas… Anaiza 18 e IVIMON, les agradezco haber sido las primeras en comentar…les agradezco y me gusta saber que eh conseguido mi ideal, ahora es mantenerlo.

_**Capitulo II: La enfermedad…**_

La mañana había avanzado siendo casi el filo del medio día. El sol subía a plenitud y sus rayos de luz cegadora se colaban por las ramas de un exuberante árbol de cuyas hojas verdes repletas de roció constataban con el brillo cegador que pasaba por ellas. El parque frente al hospital central de Odaiba estaba despejado de transeúntes. Era algo inusual. La amplia banqueta comúnmente llena de personas que iba y venían, se veía solo ocupada por una sola alma que caminaba insistentemente rumbo a las instalaciones

El graznido de un ave esquiva se oía en los alrededores, pero eso no interesaba a quien subía por las escaleras e ingresaba por las puertas automáticas de vidrio. Una enfermera que estaba en su turno, se hallaba sentada tras su escritorio archivando documentos y atendiendo las posibles llamadas de emergencia. Sin embargo y al igual que afuera, este día parecía estar algo flojo.

El sonido de los vidrios deslizarse llamaron su atención. La enfermera dirigió su vista hacia la entrada. La imagen de una joven posiblemente en sus 17 o 18 años se vislumbro atravesar la entrada. Su cabello castaño revuelto parecía símbolo de rebeldía apaciguada por una banda de algodón o neopreno que amansaba sus rizos en un anillo azul neutro, sus ropas típicas de un adolescente, se veían limpias y parcialmente ordenadas, a razón de poder dar la mejor finta posible. Miro hacia el joven notando su semblante caído y cansado, posiblemente se encontraba enfermo y esta era quizá la razón de su llegada.

Una vez dentro. Tai miro a la enfermera y enfilo hacia el escritorio. Con todo el respeto que podía reunir entre su agotamiento su dejadez, dirigió sus palabras a la recepcionista. Un para de minutos paso entre la presentación y el motivo de su visita. Finalmente Tai tuvo luz verde y avanzo hacia uno de los ascensores del fondo. Presiono el botón del panel y unos instantes después la puerta de a cabina abrió. Ingreso en el ascensor y este cerro sus puertas una vez dentro.

Mientras el ascensor subía, Tai se miro reflejado en el metal de las puertas. Realmente no había escatimado en su imagen a la hora de venir. Presuroso acomodo sus prendas de vestir a manera de lucir lo mas presentables posibles. Tai usaba unos pantalones de mezclilla azul rey que poseían bolsas extras a los lados en la altura de sus rodillas. Usaba los mismo tenis que en esa mañana cubrían sus pies descalzos del agua del sereno. Ahora el calzado había sido presurosamente limpio y acorde a la situación. Una camisa de manga corta de color negro y cuello V cubría su pecho torneado y atlético pero aun así menguado y con hombros abajo. La sudadera que traía había sido dejada posiblemente en la recepción del hospital.

Una vez listo presto atención e intento encrespar su figura para verse con el porte que debía de llevar a una reunión tan importante como era esta. Sin embargo las ropas y el porte no escondían lo que sus ojos y semblante en general demostraban. Que el pobre se encontraba vencido y débil, cansado y frustrado. Horriblemente nervioso. Sabedor de una verdad que de momento nos es ajena pero que amenaza con hacerse de nuestro dominio, y de ser así. Resultar en una trágica noticia.

El joven Kamiya acomodo los presentes que llevaba para que lucieran lo mejor posible. Y una vez listo, el timbre del elevador indicaba el arribo a su destino. Las puertas abrieron y un intento de renovado Tai Kamiya salía a paso lento y constante del elevador, encaminándose por el amplio pasillo que llevaba a su destino.

A la derecha suya, la puertas de marcaban mientras avanzaba por el pasillo, a su izquierda las ventanas parecían una tira de vidrio segmentada por la barras de aluminio que indicaban una ventana de otra. Varias fueron las puertas que recorrió mientras su avance se reducía. Pronto una sola fue la habitación que detuvo su caminar.

De pie, frente a la puerta con el numero 413…13, no era un numero de suerte que se dijera. El apellido Kamiya se veía en la tarjeta de ocupación. Este era el cuarto. Esta era la celda donde su hermana Kari se encontraba. Pero…ahora…Tai parecía vacilante. Es decir…tanto había sido su insistencia, su desesperación su nerviosismo y su impaciencia para que de buenas a primera, un vil acto de cobardía mitigase su acción de entrar.

El antiguo elegido del valor, brillo por su ya inexistente peculiaridad. Solo el impulso detuvo su huida, eso y la rabia que sentía para consigo. Era despreciable. ¿Como osaba siquiera salir corriendo como un cobarde y dejarla sola de nuevo? ¡¿Que clase de hermano era?! Aquello era tan infame que si no fuera por ser el mismo quien compartía este cuerpo con aquel cobarde. Se auto golpearía en la cara con fuerza. Tanta como para hacerle añicos la nariz y los dientes.

Al final. El cobarde Tai fue sometido por su contraparte heroica y su agarre en la perilla fue firme de nuevo. Un seño de determinación y renovado interés salió a relucir en sus cansadas facciones. Y con esta faceta a plenitud, manipulo la perilla y la puerta abrió.

Supuestamente no debía haber nadie ahora en el cuarto, la enfermera en turno había indicado de ello. Mejor así, lo ideal es estar ahí para Kari sin alguien ajeno a su relación. Tai se asomo ligeramente por el contorno de la puerta mientras inspeccionaba la habitación.

El aroma a hospital fue levemente subyugado por una fragancia más cómoda. El aroma a durazno de su hermana. Su aroma. Y luego de su inspección anaerobia, Tai hecho un vistazo. El cuarto era de un tamaño estándar. Una ventana que daba a un patio interno donde el sol relucía nuevamente, la ventana cerrada a fin de evitar el ingreso del aire exterior. Una cubierta de varilla y tela creaban un recinto al fondo del cuarto. El baño que era un cuarto pequeño tomaba el lado izquierdo a lado de la puerta de ingreso. Y tomando todo el flanco derecho, una cama de hospital con sabanas blancas se levantaba viendo hacia la ventana anteriormente descrita.

Una joven se encontraba acostada descansando en la cama. Tai la miro mientras ingresaba al cuarto con el mínimo de ruido a fin de no despertarle. Una vez cerrada la puerta, admiro detenidamente a la joven durmiente.

Su edad rondaría entre los 15 años. Y sus facciones seguían siendo tan finas y delicadas como los de una bebe. Su cabello castaño claro se mantenía corto y asido a su cabeza, formando dos visibles mechones que caían por sus sienes. Un tercer mechón era retenido por una pequeña horquilla de color rosa, dejando su frente despejada. Su piel durazno de tono blanquecí suave, era tan tersa como el mismo algodón y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Solo la indeseable vista de una manguerilla de polímero que posado frente su nariz rompía la calma de aquella vista. Introduciendo dos incomodas boquillas en cada fosa nasal que suministraban oxigeno directo a su sistema respiratorio. Eso y la maldita intravenosa que atravesaba su delicada piel en su mano derecha. Siendo sujeta mediante parches que evitaban a la aguja moverse más de lo debido en la pobre y frágil carne de su brazo descubierto.

Tai miro aquella mano. Juraría que estaba viendo la mano de un guante por el color blanquizco que tenia la extremidad. Era como ver la mano de un cadáver…"No…no pienses eso…" el joven Kamiya se recrimino por la estúpida idea que corrió su mente. Luego de asentar su cabeza, pudo escuchar nítidamente la respiración entrecortada de su hermana, y más allá, el continuo pero latente bip del instrumento de lectura de pulsaciones cardiacas, misma maquina que se ubicaba a lado de la cama de Kari al otro lado de su mano atravesada por la Intravenosa.

Entonces Tai pudo ver la serie de cordones que se colaban por las sabanas ligeras rumbo al pecho de su hermana quien cubierta por su bata de hospital las mismas sabanas evitaba seguirles la pista a los sensores ubicados en su cuerpo. Fue casi como si el espectáculo deprimente se develara paso a paso minando lo que para Tai fue la impresión de un recinto tranquilo y lleno de quietud. Demasiado bizarro.

Mas lagrimas fueron contenidas en una apreciable muestra de fuerza de voluntad y tragándose su debilidad y su cobardía. Tai camino despacio hasta llegar a estar frente a la cama donde Kari dormía. Cuando estuvo frente a ella se quedo quieto, la admiro, miro lo que aquel desgarrador mal había hecho con su pobre hermana. Dio un rodeo escudriñando, centrándose en la bitácora clínica a los pies de la cama. Ahí estaba.

El reporte clínico sonaba demasiado cruel o simplemente era muy técnico para el gusto del joven Kamiya. Pues de acuerdo al reporte medico: La paciente presentaba un cuadro poco usual de trastornos neumonales mismos que combinados con su débil salud y lo que parecía ser síntomas de un incidente acontecido en su niñez. Habían desencadenado en un mal degenerativo cardiovascular. En pocas palabras; Su corazón estaba condenado a perecer…y con el la joven que lo poseía. Eso a menos que se encontrase un donador compatible o de cercanas cualidades.

"_**También pudieron decir que era imposible…"**_ Susurro quedamente luego de que una lagrima culpable escurriera por su mejilla.

Kari estaba condenada a muerte, condenada a morir en la flor de la juventud y la inocencia, pues ni siquiera de un pretendiente se había hecho. Suena fuera de lugar pero a pesar de su estado actual, Kari siempre destaco de entre las demás jovencitas por tener una especie de aura benigna, algo que prácticamente le haría brillar. Esto era acompañado por una belleza externa que si bien era algo secundario, resultaba digno de una princesa.

Y sin embargo ahora ella no conocería la dicha de un romance porque su corazón estaba destinado a morir. Morir en parte a la culpa de cierto joven presente quien en un acto de su estupidez disfrazada de ingenuidad infantil, había colaborado a aquello que ahora mataba lentamente a su hermana. Terrible era esto, y as tener que verlo.

Limpiando otra lágrima escurridiza Tai reunió valor de donde pudo y fue justo a tiempo, pues casi como si fuera sincronizado, Kari abrió sus ojos lentamente. Ella despertó poco a poco, enfocando su visión para asimilar donde se había quedado la ultima vez que se había dormido, y es que fue su lento escudriño lo que daba crédito a lo anterior.

Finalmente pudo centrar al joven Kamiya en su campo visual derecho. Tai le miro expectante intentando formar una sonrisa lomas sincera posible. Per fue su hermana quien le gano a este juego. Ella sonrió con sinceridad mientras su débil gesto transcurría en todo su rostro. Sus ojos, castaño canela brillaron como joyas casi de un tono rubí revelando ese magnifico brillo de vida de luz y pureza, e inocencia. Luego, sus labios comenzaron a moverse, intentando hablar o decirle algo al chico que le miraba detenidamente.

"_**Hola hermano"**_ Kari pronuncio su primera palabra desde que había sido intervenida de emergencia hace solo media semana

"_**Kari…"**_ Tai intento, lucho contra todo su yo interno. Pero no pudo evitarlo, su sonrisa honesta, se fue rompiendo por un gesto de pena y tristeza. Mientras sus cristalinos ojos no pudieron contener a las lágrimas cautivas. Ávidas de salir.

Con debilidad, la joven Kamiya levanto su mutilada mano derecha y en un sobre-esfuerzo la dirigió al mentón de su hermano quien se haba agazapado hasta quedar casi a su nivel. Recargo su palma en la mejilla de Tai y le acaricio, e incluso limpio un par de gotas saladas que tuvieron la suerte de toparse con su mano.

"_**No llores…hermano…no estés…triste."**_ Los ojos canela de Kari también cristalizaron. Y a su vez lágrimas invadieron sus cuencas mientras cerraba los ojos de forma lenta.

"_**Kari…"**_ Tai se acercó con la máxima delicadez posible… y le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras juntaba su frente con la de su hermana. Tragándose su pesar le hizo un susurro infantil tratando de evitarle una fuerte primera impresión. Y lentamente abrazo a la jovencita que con cuidado extremo, movió sus brazos para darle un abrazo al que siempre fue su protector y guardia. Para su ángel de la guarda.

_**/**_

Un rato más tarde. Kari se encontraba parcialmente sentada en su cama gracias al colchón ajustable. No despegaba la vista de Tai ni del presente que le había traído. Un ramo de rosas blancas que ahora se encontraban en un florero al lado de la cama. Kari teniasis manos juntas mientras sobaba con cuidado su mano derecha, entumecida por el frio

Ahora Tai se encontraba sentado a lado suyo mientras tenía un libro en su regazo abierto en lo que se alcanzaba a ver como la portada de una obra literaria. Parece ser que ciertas cosas no podían faltar en esa reunión de hermanos.

"_**Y así fue…como Andrew Martin iniciaba su viaje autodescubrimiento, deseoso de poder encontrar algún otro robot que compartiese su peculiares características…fin del capitulo."**_ Tai terminaba de hacer la lectura a una emotiva Kari quien no había perdido pista de la narración desde que su hermano había comenzado.

"_**Eso fue increíble Tai"**_ Kari sonrió a su hermano quien no podía evitar corresponderle de igual modo. _**"¿y que paso después…?"**_ Como una niña impaciente de otro cuento, la joven deseo seguir con la historia.

"_**Seguiremos en la otra visita Kari me temo que el tiempo de visita ya termino."**_ Tai cerró el libro después de haber visto la hora en su reloj. Era obvio que quería seguir pero el hospital tenía un horario de visitas que debían seguir con suma disciplina. "Papa y mama vendrán de seguro mas al rato para acompañarte en la cena. Yo…" Cayo en silencio un momento, la imagen de Kari en esa cama esclavizada a esas maquinas y esa aguja intravenosa eran de momento irreales nuevamente el sentido de cruda verdad le acuchillo, solo que esta vez lo escondió de momento. "Te traje otro libro de cuentos infantiles, y también unas cuantas fotos que tome ayer, me parecieron buena idea traértelas." Tai saco dos libros de formato compacto así como u sobre de papel donde de se traslucían dichas fotos instantáneas.

"_**Es lindo de tu parte hermano…"**_ Kari sonrió gentilmente, Tai era el mejor hermano del mundo. Ella sabia lo duro que su hermano se esforzaba para hacerle feliz aun en estos momentos.

"_**También te traje esto."**_ Saco un par de sobre con cartas en su interior, difícil esconder tanto equipo pero Tai había sido capaz de ello por Kari "Son de Yolei y tus demás amigas del grupo. Mandan saludos.

"_**Que bien…aun se acuerdan de mi…"**_ Kari se dio cuenta de esto conforme lo decía…"creo…"

"_**Lo-lo que pasa es que están ansiosa de que regreses. Ellas…ellas te extrañan. Y también tus compañeros. Aunque posiblemente todavía me tengan miedo como para intentar ser algo más que amigos o compañeros. .."**_ Tai se rio quedamente. Kari le miro y casi sintió un sonrojo en sus mejillas por la pena

"_**No hermano. Lo que pasa…es que en realidad…no me llama la atención eso de los chicos."**_ Kari excuso con humildad. Su hermano entendió

"_**Descuida Kari…eres muy linda. Seguro que algún día encontraras a tu príncipe azul"**_ Nuevamente Tai hacia su mejor esfuerzo por motivar a su hermana mantenerse firme en su lucha a no rendirse nunca.

"_**Mi príncipe…azul?"**_ ella pregunto

"_**Si, tu príncipe azul bueno a aquel chico que te demuestre cuanto le importas y cuanto te quiere, sin importar nada ni nadie."**_ El asintió seguramente mientras acomodaba las cosas antes de irse. Kari le miro por breve momento y entonces dijo.

"_**Hermano…"**_ Kari le llamo insistiendo en que se acercase.

"_**Si…"**_ él se acercó.

Ella le tomo de la camisa y lo obligo a bajar hasta quedar a su alcance. Le abrazo con toda sus fuerzas y le susurro al oído.

"**Para que quiero un príncipe azul…si te tengo a ti."** Acto seguido. Le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras le dejaba alejarse.

Tai quedo sin aliento. Y no era por las palabras ni el beso sin por lo que Kari expreso en ese abrazo. Una total y plena confianza, sentimiento de dependencia y de cobijo que ella buscaba en el. Y e sintiéndose en esta mañana iracundo y desdichado, ahora con renovado animo se esforzaba por ser aun mejor, a hacer todo lo que tuviese a la mano para hacer que su hermana pudiera enfrentar esto con mayor fuerza.

Lastima era saber que aun después de todo lo que hiciera Tai, y sin importar lo que se esforzase. No podría salvar a Kari de las garras de la muerte.

Vaya cargo de consciencia…

Finalmente le devolvió el beso en la frente de Kari y le dijo:

"_**Si tienes razón. Yo soy mejor que cualquier príncipe."**_ Dijo casi riendo.

"_**El mejor…"**_ Kari musito.

Bueno queridos lectores. Para mi des fortunio esta entrega siendo la segunda la estoy entregando casi 5 horas tarde. Maldeciré por no poder hacerlo más rápido. Pero esto es parte de mi entrenamiento tengo que superar esta desventaja o tropiezo. Porque así es como se le llama a estos inconvenientes. Tropiezos y nada mas…

Los vere en la siguiente entrega

Sato Vamp Fuera…


	3. Capitulo III: Esperanza

Hola de nuevo queridos lectores, bien como han visto eh estado cerca de cumplir mi propósito. Oh perdón creo que no se los había mencionado anteriormente. Verán el reto planteado es de hacer un fic en diez días. Y no hablo de un fic sumamente sencillo. Todo, desde la trama hasta la perspectiva y narración del mismo han sido desarrollados tan minuciosamente como de forma fugaz algo en serio súper complicado.

En fin dejemos eso de lado. Bien en la última entrega dejamos a los hermanos Kamiya reunidos en aquel cuarto de hospital, con una primera vista de Kari realmente deprimente. Una revelación increíble y un Tai acabado. Ok vamos a darles un empujón a la moral de nuestros héroes y veamos que pasa.

Corre cinta.

**Capitulo III: Esperanza.**

Tai corrió como si un alma condenada se traste. El joven Kamiya había recibido una llamada a mitad de su clase matinal. Al parecer el mensaje, pudo significar una de dos:

Uno. En el mejor de los casos. Una posible recaída en la condición de su ya delicada hermana, algo que con suerte y obra divina, podría al menos resistir y salir de esa jugada maliciosa del destino. O de la parka…

Dos. Posiblemente el peor de los casos… Que quizá la joven Kamiya no logre llegar siquiera a esta noche.

Cualquier que haya sido la información recibida por medio tal vez de uno de sus padres o de algún familiar, fue suficiente para hacer que un impactado Tai se lanzase directamente al hospital tan rápido como alma que se lleva el demonio.

Por suerte no tuvo que correr todo el tramo al hospital. Un auto choco contra el, o mejor dicho el auto salió en su arribo justo en la calle que su camino se diverge en los rumbos entre su casa y el hospital. Para cuando el joven aludido pudo reaccionar. Su padre, el señor Kamiya había imitado a su primogénito y había salido despedido de la oficina en dirección a su hogar.

Al parecer su adre había pensado en pasar por el primero que nada, claro. No esperaba que su hijo fuera literalmente a abordar el vehículo con exceso de velocidad. Así que saliendo de su auto se había dirigido a su hijo parcialmente noqueado que estaba sentado en el pavimento. Al parecer el viejo dicho de que el fruto no cae demasiado lejos del árbol quedaba a la perfección representado por Tai y su padre. Los dos eran sumamente despistados y también muy apresurados. Pero ambos tenían razón de ser así; su adorada hermana e hija respectivamente.

**/**

Para cuando Tai se hubo recuperado del impacto, se hallaba saliendo del lado del copiloto solo para notar que ambos habían llegado a la unidad de departamentos donde se ubicaba su hogar. Cuando Tai cuestiono a su padre sobre por que habían arribado aquí y no en el hospital este le había obligado a caminar hacia su casa, y en el camino explicaría sobre la situación de una forma algo mas calmada.

Al parecer para Tai, la llamada de su madre le había dicho que había ocurrido algo importantísimo en el caso de Kari y que de ser verdad, habría un giro definitivo para ella. Estas palabras sin embargo no fueron exactamente el memo que su madre le había dicho. Pero dado la neutralidad del mensaje y la rapidez o sorpresiva actitud de su madre, Tai no pudo definir si era algo bueno o malo.

Quizá su madre había sido algo nerviosa cuando le llamo. Pero la verdad no podía estar segura de que fuese algo bueno. Atesoraba esa posibilidad. Después de todo que mejor si es algo que pueda ayudar a Kari. Pero…dado la situación que se había desarrollado desde que toda esta pesadilla comenzó y lo mal que había encaminado. No podía confiarse y atesorar falsas esperanzas.

Esperanza. Tai meditaba esto mientras subía la escalera del tercer piso detrás de su padre. Honestamente la esperanza no era su sentimiento más fuerte que digamos. Aquella palabra le recordó a cierto chico que compartía con Kari cierta relación o convivencia que parecía forjarse con más fuerza conforme el tiempo avanzaba.

El elegido de la esperanza había sido quizá un homónimo masculino de su hermana respecto a las virtudes que poseía. Pero ni siquiera él podría compararse con lo virtuosa que era su hermana. Y es que Kari parecía ser más un ángel que había bajado a la tierra, que un sencillo y humilde humano. Y eso era debido a la determinación de la chica desde una temprana edad, a ser quizá una chica que anteponía el bien común antes del suyo. Mucho mas de lo que aquel joven elegido de la esperanza podría llegar siquiera a soñar. Siendo tal vez, aquella superioridad lo que derroto finalmente la insistencia del joven elegido.

El hecho de recordad aquella humanidad de parte de su hermana, respecto al bien común sobre el propio, hizo que Tai se detuviese. Se sujeto firme del barandal y agacho su mirar. Sus ojos cerraron, su seño tomo el gesto de un dolor punzante. Como si el recuerdo de aquello, le tomase con la misma fuerza que un golpe a su vientre o peor aun, una estocada. Y es que el destello fugaz de una sirena de ambulancia sonando, de un balón perdido en algún sitio de un parque, y de una pequeña tirada en el suelo sin responder, fueron de las imágenes que destellaron con tan claridad ante sus ojos. ¿Que…que demonios había sido eso?

Par Tai mismo, no hubo necesidad de responderlo. No pudo reparar mas en aquello, su padre había retornado, consciente que su hijo se había rezagado. Sin objetar nada, el joven líder, no cruzo palabras con su progenitor. Sin mirarle de frente y manteniendo la vista baja subirlas escaleras primero apresurado y luego, reptando, con natural maniobra para latente aun.

Su padre. Un hombre de tolerante pensar y actitud abierta supuso la condición de su hijo. Le miro pasar a lado suyo y le siguió mientras el joven iniciaba su ascenso a la siguiente escalera. Era duro tener que cargar con los problemas que Tai tenia. Por un momento razono en estar orgulloso de aquel hijo que había merecido con honor el titulo de primogénito varón. Cierto, no era el joven efecto, pero para el, Tai era el mas valiente y el mas decidido un líder por naturaleza.

Sin embargo…la situación de su princesa era algo que había minado en todos ellos, incluyéndole. Todos habían sufrido con el mal que aquejaba a su hija, pero tenían que seguir adelante. Quizá la llamada de su esposa tuviese la respuesta. Una buena noticia por pequeña que sea seria de gran ayuda ahora mismo. Dejado su meditar, el hombre de corbata y maletín, reinicio su marcha, debía mantener a una familia unida y cuerda. Él debía poner el ejemplo.

**/**

Tai corría nuevamente…pero esta ocasión tenia que limitarse a si mismo. Claro su madre ayudaba mucho. Y curioso era ver a un joven de 18 años siendo retenido contra su voluntad por su propia madre, como si se tratase de un chiquillo descarriado. Pero ciertamente lo que mas quería en esos momentos era correr, prácticamente salir volando hacia donde Kari se hallaba. Su padre estaba alegre, su semblante así como el de su esposa y el mismo Tai habían sido recargados con ánimos de titán. Y no esperaban para poder compartir dicho ánimo con la más joven de su familia.

La familia Kamiya se encontraba ahora recorriendo el pasillo del hospital, enfilando hacia la habitación 413, ocupada por nuestra querida heroína. Kari, quien seguramente ya tenía idea de que seria visitada ese día por su familia. Seguro que estaría motivada de ello, puesto que debido a situación de fuerza mayor Kari solo había contado con la compañía de sus padres al menos una cuantas veces a lo largo de ese ultimo mes, de ahí las visitas de su hermano también habían sido menos frecuentes. Y no era porque su hermano mayor no quisiera o no tuviera tiempo, simplemente el horario del hospital era según ella, demasiado estricto.

Cualquiera que haya sido ese último mes las cosas volvía a tener brillo anunciando una posible salida de esta situación. Quizá de una vez por todas.

"_**¿PORQUE TENGO QUE ESPERAR AFUERA? "**_ Fue la pregunta que en tono irritado el joven elegido del valor derramaba frustradamente. Momentos después se había dado cuenta sobre su falta y bajando la cabeza pidió disculpas. Se había dejado llevar por los intentos y había de seguro hecho notar ante su hermana. Que vergüenza.

Su madre acaricio su cabello dándole su perdón y su padre le palpo la espalda para reanimarle. Sus padres querían estar un rato a solas con Kari para poder darle la nueva buena. Y decidieron que la presencia de su primogénito era tal vez demasiado ruidoso para la condición de su hija, sabían que muchas veces Kari se sobre-afectaba por las emociones. Tai no era precisamente hábil escondiendo aquello, aunque sus últimas visitas habían dado crédito a lo contrario.

Sin objetar de nuevo Tai suspiro pesadamente, dejo caer sus hombros y se encamino al otro lado del pasillo donde esta la ventana, ahí se volvió y recargo del vidrio mientras cruzaba sus brazos. Sus padres entraron a la habitación y unos murmullos se alcanzaron a oír antes de que la puerta se cerrase.

Para el joven líder de elegidos, o ex elegidos. La situación ya había sido aclarada y era por ello que su repentino cambio de animo nos tomo por sorpresa. Y es que no era para nada menos. Aquello que había pasado sencillamente había sido un milagro.

"_**Milagro…si eso era. "**_

El milagro fue para Tai lo que más lo sorprendió. Y no podía estar tan feliz como ahora. Parecía que cuando habían empezado a perder esperanza de hallar un donante. Su madre fue comunicada esa mañana que al otro lado de Japón, alguien había perecido. Claro, no es que se alegrase de la muerte del anónimo. Pero el servicio medico había conseguido un corazón que pudiera ser compatible para Kari. Esta era…quizá su pase de salida fuera de esta pesadilla.

Cuando Tai escucho aquello de su propia madre. No pudo evitar llorar de felicidad. Podría ser que al fin su hermana querida tuviera una segunda oportunidad, la oportunidad de crecer y vivir. Y claro. Una oportunidad para que el pudiese enmendarse.

Otras lagrimas traicioneras escaparon de sus parpados cerrados, pero con una sonrisa en sus labios. Seco sus lágrimas y mantuvo su semblante. Espero, paciente todo un buen rato. Finalmente después de esa espera tediosa, su padre salió y le invito a pasar. Tai no espero a un segundo llamado, enfilo y entro a la habitación.

Al entrar cauteloso miro directo a la cama donde su hermana yacía. Por un momento el seño de Tai reparo, y es que fue la imagen de una Kari mas recuperada y un poco menos demacrada lo que le obligo a dar este repentino cambio. Su hermana se veía mejor…algo por el estilo. Ya no necesitaba de la intravenosa y aquellos otros instrumentos que el había visto en su ultima visita. Aparentemente Kari se veía mas recuperada, y su actitud igual. Pero...sus ojos, el brillo en aquellos ojos canela habían mantenido ese brillo característico, y renuente a desaparecer, se mantenía aun a pesar de las prolongadas ojeras que se habían entornado en sus cuencas. Kari le sonrió con suma caridad.

Tai comprendido en breve y su imprudencia se remplazo por una repentina pregunta.

"_**Kari…eh hola linda. ¿Co…como estas?"**_ Tai se acercó lento hasta su lado, con cuidado se inclino y le dio un beso en la frente. Su pobre hermana ahora no había podido tener la fuerza para levantarse. Pero…tal vez su ahora consiente de que su caso tenia solución viable, era la motivación de seguir adelante. Tai acaricio su mano mientras seguía mirándole. Aun en estas condicione, ella seguía siendo hermosa. No bella pero ciertamente hermosa.

"_**Estoy bien…hermano…me siento mejor…mucho mas si estas a mi lado."**_ Kari se hallaba sentada ahora y libre de aquellos utensilios de mutilación, había rodeado a su hermano del cuello. Tai se vio forzado a sentarse, claro, con el consentir de sus padres.

Para Tai, aquel abrazo fue la mayor bendición en todos estos días de sufrimiento y pesar. Casi…podía sentir la luz dentro de Kari, llenándole de calor y cariño. Su corazón…podía latir ahora con más fuerza. Casi como si…como si estuviese enamorado…

"_**¿Enamorado...?"**_ Tai se pregunto en sus adentros. _**"Que imbécil soy. Que estoy pensando. Es solo mi mente cansada"**_

Cierto, su necesidad había sido clamada y Kari le había dado aquello que tanto deseaba sentir. La vida de su hermana parecería una llama que cobraba vida de nuevo, y desprendía un calor fraternal como ningún otro. Así que rodeo más a su hermana y él la abrazo con mucho cariño…la lágrimas hora se derramaban en ambos…y también en sus padres. Pero…que importa. Estaban felices, no había necesidad de otra cosa.

**/**

Minutos después el medico que atendía el caso de Kari había llegado de una consulta fuera. El y sus padres dialogaba sobre el traslado y como se suscitaría la operación. Ambos hermanos ahora estaba solo de nueva cuenta. Tai se encontraba dándole su comida a Kari. Ella comía ahora con renovada energía. Ella siempre era fuerte, y Tai llegaba a pensar que era incluso más fuerte que él.

"_**No es fantástico hermano. Pronto voy a recuperarme y saldré de aquí."**_ La joven se hallaba sentada en la cama.

"_**Si Kari así es. Y la verdad me cuesta trabajo pensar que sea verdad. "**_ Tai sentado e una silla extendía sus brazos, sosteniendo en una mano, un plato con gelatina y en la otra, una cuchara con el mismo alimento que ahora daba de comer a su hermana.

"_**Aunque...me siento mal…"**_ Kari confeso con leve sentir.

"_**¿Porque lo dices? ¿Acaso te duele algo?"**_

"_**No…solo que…siento mal por aquella persona…digo….Si él no hubiera muerto…yo no..."**_

"_**Pero ten en cuenta que si eso no hubiese sido así. Tú no tendrías otra oportunidad Kari"**_ Tai le hizo reflexionar. Nadie podía cambiar eso. Además claro…que hubiera sido un caso distinto.

"_**No me gusta saber que alguien muere…eso es muy triste." **_Ella admitió. Siempre era así. Anteponiendo el beneficio ajeno

"_**A mi tampoco…ni a mama, ni a papa."**_ Respondió su hermano _**"Por eso nos tenias tan preocupados. Pero…que bueno que ahora ya haya una solución a esto."**_

"_**¿Y si no hubiera sido así…?" **_Kari le saco este nuevo cuadro.

Tai quedo en silencio. Es verdad…se dijo a si mismo. Que hubiera pasado si aquella persona no hubiera muerto. Entonces aquel corazón no estaría disponible y Kari seguiría en la lista de espera. Por resultado, su condición podría mantenerse estable, pero sin un donante, eso podría cambiar rápidamente y cada vez mas difícil de tratar y soportar.

"_**Por eso ha que dar gracias…de que no lo fue."**_ Tai termino el tema con esto.

"_**tienes razón…"**_ Kari agacho su cabeza. Su hermano tenía razón. No había que dudar, todo salió como debía de ser.

Tai miro de reojo a su hermana, la plática terminada había enfriado las cosas entre ellos dos. Necesitaba asegurarse que Kari no tuviera dudas de ello. Ella necesitaba estar calmada, decidida a continuar. El joven Kamiya miro a la joven chica ante sus ojos. Le costaba creer que aquella niña hubiese crecido hasta ser la jovencita que era. Realmente era muy linda. Incluso estando enferma.

Acercándose a la cama Tai atrapo el rostro de su hermana entre sus manos y delicadamente lo levanto hasta verle de nuevo. Kari se rehúso de momento. Pero luego se dejo llevar. Su hermano le miraba con una sonrisa franca en sus labios. Luego, y sin pedirle permiso…la tomo en un abrazo consolador.

"_**Kari…por favor, se feliz. Alégrate, aun tienes mucho que aprender y que vivir…estoy seguro que aun…en la ultima instancia. Ninguno de nosotros te dejaría sola. Ni papa, ni mama y menos yo. Todos que queremos Kari…te amamos."**_ Tai le susurro al oído, la joven se quedo inmutada y esto le tomo unos segundos en reprocesar.

Para cuando había reaccionado, ella estaba sentada aun y sus padres habían regresado acompañados del medico para dar por concluido la visita de hoy.

Su hermano estaba sentado en su silla y ante el ingreso de los mayores, se levanto no sin antes darle un beso final en la mejilla a su hermana. Ella reflexiono lo ocurrido este día. Volvía a tomar motivación por vivir. Por sobrevivir. Así como Tai había dicho, él y sus padres estaban a su lado. Entonces todo podía salir bien.

Finalmente un gran día había llegado.

Continuara.

Bueno queridos lectores, una vez mas me eh demorado esta vez solo dos horas en publicar. Por un momento creo que me eh salido algo de la trama, no estoy seguro, pero quiero dejarlo así a ver si logro mantenerlos interesados. Después de todo esta historia llena de dolor y penurias, ah mostrado un brillo de oportunidad. De esperanza. Aun hay posibilidad de que Kari salga adelante. Y su hermano así como sus padres está siempre a su lado. Ella podrá lograrlo si las cosas van como hasta ahora.

Bien esperamos se quede así. Para cerrar por esta noche. Agradezco de nuevo a Anaiza 18 y a IVIMON por sus comentarios y por seguir la historia. Sepan que este publicando en la siguiente semana y de ser posible concluirla en los diez días.

Y claro, dar bienvenida a That Damn Author siéntete cómodo de comentar. Jejeje bienvenido. Ok sin más que decir Sato Vamp se despide.

Cambio y fuera.


	4. Capitulo IV: Decepción

Buenas noches queridos lectores, vengo a traerles la siguiente continuación de esta historia, este es el capitulo 4 y de una vez estoy haciendo la advertencia e posibles situaciones demasiado serias para algunos lectores, hago invita con de que lean con responsabilidad y asuman sus actos.

El siguiente capitulo es algo corto pero no pude hacerme de mas lio.

**Capitulo IV: decepción…**

Hospital central de Odaiba Tokio. 15:30 pm.

Tai golpeo con todas sus fuerzas el muro intentando mitigar su ira y frustración. Sus ojos derramaban un lagrimeo constante, mucosa y salva se habían entremezclado, mientras sus gimoteos no paraban. Su hermana Kari se encontraba en el piso al lado de su cama, de rodillas y con su piyama de hospital, llorando como una niña pequeña. Pero además de eso, lastimada por su hermano.

"_**Porque…no…no es verdad… "**_ Tai impactaba ambos puños contra la pared, y se dejaba caer de rodillas.

_**Es verdad…el doctor…me lo dijo…después de que vino mama." **_Kari estaba deprimida, tanto, que ni siquiera tenia la fuerza para seguir llorando.

¿Porque estaban ambos así? rendidos, llorando como niños abandonados y disgustados de esta forma. ¿Que había pasado para que los dos niños que hacia unos días se mostraban con un ánimo renovado? ¿Porque ahora estaban siendo tan infelices y desgraciados?

Lo que no sabíamos era quelas buenas noticias siempre vienen acompañadas de otras malas.

_20 minutos antes…_

Un día después de que Kari recibiera luz verde de un donante en potencia, resulto ser que el órgano estuvo listo para ser trasportado desde Osaka hasta Tokio una accidente causado por mal clima se llevo la ultima esperanza de Kari al fondo de una hondonada para terminar perdido entre las ruinas del transporte medico que le traía a Tokio. Todo se perdió. El corazón de trasplante nunca llegaría al hospital.

Era cierto. Esta mañana la madre de ambos hermanos había sido avisada por el medico de cabecera respecto al incidente y las complicaciones que traía para su hija. Sobre todo la cuestión moral. Su hija quedaría devastada al saber de la mala fortuna que tenia por poder algo tan apreciado, su segunda oportunidad de vivir.

Esto ultimo tenia ya un par de horas desde que aconteció y para cuando Tai llego, la noticia le había tomado por sorpresa, siendo u primera reacción una maldita rabia que no tenia limites. Misma rabia que ahora en aquel cuarto y apartado de su madre y hermana golpeaba el muro. Inútil fueron sus esfuerzos de controlarse cuando su hermana había llegado al cuarto ahora en una silla de ruedas. La joven Kamiya tenia ciertas libertades ahora y el acomodarse en la silla le daba cierta ayuda para adaptarse a su eventual salida.

"_**Tai…entonces… ¿Tu también ya lo sabes…?"**_ La joven quien tenia ya consciencia de lo ocurrido pregunto sin ninguna intención salo la de su sorpresiva primera vista de su hermano ese día.

"_**¡Acaso…eres estúpida!"**_ Tai grito con fuerza…volteando errático en dirección de la chica. _**"Crees que si no lo supiera, estaría golpeando la pared como un idiota."**_ Sus palaras sonaron menos fuerte pero su ataque de histeria no terminaba aun.

"_**Y...yo…lo siento. No quería…"**_ Ella se asusto de la reacción de Tai, intento retroceder la silla pero no pudo hacerlo. Tai la sujeto.

"_**Porque no tomas algo de responsabilidad en tu propio caso. Es tu salud." **_Estaba enardecido.

"_**Tai…me estas lastimando."**_ Kari suplico en defensa.

Las cosas se salieron de control de momento y fue suficiente para que ambos terminasen tirados en el piso, aparentemente por la acción de parte del mayor de los hermanos Kamiya. Ahora en el piso, Kari se vio superada y siendo completamente abrumada, rompió en llanto y negación.

Cuando Tai perdió los estribos estuvo realmente cerca de dañar a su hermana, pero a ultimo momento había mitigado aquella acción. Kari estaba mal y la cosa no ayudaría si él se convertía en un monstruo.

"_**Kari…yo…"**_ no tuvo respuestas. Su hermana le abofeteo con sus pocas fuerzas, el golpe no fue tan serio para lastimarle pero la acción había sido suficiente

"_**¡Eres un monstruo! ¡Te odio! Déjame en paz."**_ Las palabras de su hermana eran metralla que lo estaba haciendo añicos. Tai sintió que se moría. Y también llego a desear que así fuera. El haber dañado a Kari mas estando en aquella condición tan delicada. Era un monstruo. Quería morir.

Ahora llorando sumido en la pena se desarmaba por suplicas de perdón y otras mas respecto al porque de la penuria nuevamente prolongada.

"_**No…por favor no lo digas.."**_ Tai se había lanzado a su hermana, pero ahora no como el berseker desquiciado y diabólico que fue, sino como un condenado que clamaba piedad para su verdugo. Y Kari ahora era quien no quería ser tolerante. Hasta ese grado había llegado Tai…

"_**Aléjate de mi."**_ Ella manoteo mientras seguía tirada en el piso y luchaba por asirse a la cama o la silla.

"_**Por favor. Kari por favor…perdóname…perdóname…por lo que mas quieras por favor. Por piedad… "**_ Eh aquí…al elegido del valor, reducido a un mísero cobarde que suplicaba perdón, pero…su acción era acorde a sus sentimientos. Fue la histeria y desesperación las que lo empujaron a ser esa cosa maldita.

"_**¡Te odio!"**_ Ella fue tomada en un abrazo alrededor…y manoteando exigía ser liberada de su hermano.

"_**Por favor Kari no lo digas…me mataras si lo haces…"**_

La chica detuvo paulatinamente sus golpes mientras un seño de sorpresa tomaba su fina rostro antes aquellas palabras.

"_**¿Que dijiste…?" **_Ella cuestiono.

"_**Me mataras con tu odio…"**_ Tai aun lloroso y frustrado le respondió.

_Justo después del inicio de este capitulo…._

Kari se quedo helada. Por un momento el color se fue de sus mejillas. Y luego sus ojos cristalinos temblaron, amenazando con derramar un mar de llantos.

"_**Hermano…"**_ Kari quien estaba llorando llevo una de sus manos y la dirigió al rostro del joven castaño. La poso sobre el rostro de este y palpo como si por un momento creyera que este fuera una ilusión o un espejismo.

"_**Lo lamento…yo…estaba asustado…no…quería hacerte daño." **_El tomo la mano de su hermana y la apretujo contra su pómulo estaba tan fría, pero él no le importo. Quería que aquella sensación, la suave piel de su hermana, su fragancia y color, quedasen marcados permanentemente en su mente.

"_**No quiero que mueras…"**_ fue la simple orden de Kari mientras mantenía la vista clavada en sus ojos, con su semblante decaído y aun lloroso.

"_**Yo…tampoco quiero que tu mueras Kari."**_ Tai respondió usando su mano libre para secar una lágrima solitaria en el pómulo de su hermana. _**"Yo…me moriría si tu también mueres…" **_Su simple respuesta lo decía todo.

"_**No quiero perderte hermano…"**_

"_**Yo tampoco quiero perderte Kari…"**_

Ya sea por la situación planteada, o quizá que amos hermanos estaba sobrecogidos. La realidad es que ambos estaban demasiado unidos. Prácticamente esta simbiosis les hacia tener una afinidad a percibir lo que el otro sentía, de modo similar, su vinculo de hermanandad tenia un limite fijado por todos y por nadie.

Por nadie porque como en toda relación. El tiempo da paso a que los sentimientos "evolucionen" dando como resultado otro sentido muy distinto. Por todos ya que esa regla de las sociedades establecer limitantes a ciertas relaciones a fin de evitar la llegada a situaciones como la que ahora precisamente estaba sucediendo

No era locura ni desesperación. Simplemente…los sentimientos y la ocasión lo ameritaron, nada malo había pasad por la mente de ambos, nada fue lo que parecía. No hubo maldad en este acto.

Exhalado aliento frustrado ambos jóvenes apaciguaron sus respiraciones…y sin despegar la vista. Uno de la otra. Juntaron sus rostros más y más. El primer contacto entre sus labios fue apenas plausible para ser un beso, peo fue quizá el beso mas honesto que alguno de ellos hubiese dado. Ni siquiera a sus pretendientes y pretendientes.

Sin más que decir aquello fue un beso…mas lindo que uno pudiera imaginar. Y también el más cortó. Porque cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que habían hecho, de inmediato se separaron….quedaron atónitos ante lo que habían hecho, y el sonrojo leve se corrió por las mejillas de ambos.

El silencio entre ellos se esfumo después de un rato. Y ninguno de los dos, halo de lo que había sucedido. Tai se disculpo, y luego todo a su hermana en brazos…aunque esta acción le hizo sonrojar un momento, prefirió no decir nada al respeto. Tai deposito a su hermana en la cama, y luego procedió a levantar la silla de ruedas, la desmonto y doblo para poder dejarle recargada de una pared.

Con esta saldado él se sentó a lado de ella. Y ambos iniciaron una plática más diplomática. Neutral, seria y algo incomoda pero necesariamente literal.

"_**Lamento haberme comportado como un tonto."**_

"_**Deja eso en el pasado. No me lastimaste…y ahora sé que no me lastimarías apropósito."**_

"_**Según mama. Te darán el alta en la siguiente semana."**_

"_**Si lo se. Creo que estará bien para mí volver casa. "**_

"_**Las vacaciones empezaran pronto. Puede que…vayamos a dar un paseo después."**_

"_**Sera hasta que el doctor diga si puedo hacerlo."**_

"_**Claro. Lo siento."**_

"_**Descuida. Podremos hacer mucho estando en casa."**_

"_**Cierto. Al menos mientras esperaos un nuevo…donante."**_

Esta vez Kari no dijo nada. No era necesario, ella había tenido un mal rose con su hermano después de esa noticia. Pero también aquel insignificante rose. Algo no andaba bien. Tai lo sentía.

**/**

Aquella noche Kari estaba reamente sofocada…y no era o real calor, sino por lo que vivió ese día después de su pelea con Tai. Aquel encuentro entre sus labios y los de su hermano…fue…algo dulce…si, esa era la palabra. Había sido dulce, bonito. Si queremos decirle. Pero, estaba bien sentir ese tipo de reacciones en compañía de su hermano.

Honestamente no lo sabía. Y mirando las estrellas desde el ventanal procedió a retirarse a dormir, la siguiente semana seria dura de roer.

**/**

Aquella misma noche…Tai estaba revolcándose en su litera, lleno de temor inseguridad y nerviosismo. Y es que había sido el evento de esa tarde el principal responsable. De todo aquello; su pelea con Kari, la trágica noticia y además…el beso.

Ese era quizá el detalle mas desquiciante de su pobre mente. ¿Porque haba besado a Kari? Emoción de momento, temor, amor, cariño, desesperación o algo más siniestro…no! Eso si que no. No podía pensar en esa forma. Kari era su hermana, era solo eso, su hermana y lo que ello ameritaba.

"_**Que cansancio…" **_Se dijo a si mismo_**… "No recuerdo…cuanto desde que…me sentía así."**_

Mirando su mano por sobre si mismo sus ojos fueron cerrándose poco am poco hasta ponerse todo oscuro y perderse en el sueño reparador.

_**Continuara…**_

Bien queridos lectores una vez as son las 2 de la mañana pero creo que va cerrándose el limite de tiempo, si podemos mantenerlo así durante la semana que viene estaremos bien, sobre todo yo. Y es que me esta empezando a minar la falta de sueño ^^U

Como han visto la situación se ah degenerado por así decirlo. Las osas no pudieron ponerse peor ahora que también Tai y Kari tuvieron este pequeño detalle. Que podrá ser, significara algo decisivo en su relación…podría llegar a ser algo…serio? Esperen la siguiente entrega entonces, ah y no olviden sus comentarios…

Sato Vamp Fuera…


	5. Capitulo V: Amor Verdadero

Buenas noches queridos lectores. Aquí su servidor. Anunciándoles que nos encontramos a la mitad del desafío. 5 días. 5 capítulos, escritos, desarrollados y publicados en el mismo día. Ah sido difícil salir adelante y que las historias con calidad y rapidez resultan ser un gran desafío como lo eh comprado, pero no me desanimo, es mas…estoy muy determinado a terminar este fic justo el día 10 del mes actual. Una propuesta fue me prometo a cumplir.

Bueno dejando eso de lado. Como verán las cosas se han complicado para nuestra querida pareja de hermanos. Sin embargo puede que no todo este perdido. Quizá…las soluciones a os problemas no sean tan complejas como suelen aparentar. En ocasiones, solo basta con dedicar un tiempo al problema y ver que las soluciones están ahí enfrente de nosotros, solo que…no siempre queremos ve mas allá.

Veamos pues, lo que quiero explicar y mejor si viene de parte de ciertos hermanitos que tienen aun mas lecciones que enseñarnos.

**Capitulo V: Amor Verdadero.**

El verano había llegado finalmente. Concluyendo el ciclo escolar por este año. Para Tai kamiya era una buena oportunidad. Habiendo terminado prácticamente muchos de sus trámites de aceptación en la universidad de Tokio sus esfuerzos ahora se centraron en reconstruir su relación con Kari de manera formal. Lo acontecido esos días respecto a su "salvación pérdida" así como lo que ello contraía, tiraron por borda los meses de esfuerzos por parte de todos ellos. Si había algo bueno de ser verano, era la libertad de poder pasar más tiempo en compañía

Los recuerdos t recapitulaciones de las ultimas semanas venían siendo releídos una y otra vez por ej. Joven castaño portador del valor mismo. Ahora dirigiéndose a su hogar, tai miraba a la nada mientras su semblante dejaba en claro que más que meditar, el pobre no dejaba de pensar en su hermana. Honestamente cualquiera de sus amigos elegidos le hubiese llamado obsesivo compulsivo…alguno otro tipo de calificativo para referenciarle.

Con esto le vino a la mente as imágenes de sus amigos elegidos. Al parecer se había olvidado de ellos pero…la verdad no poda negar aquello ni tampoco sentir culpa. Antes que ellos estaba su hermana y el tenia eso muy bien planteado en la mente. Laf¡ familia es primero y lo ultimo. Sonaba quizás demasiado rudo, pero ciertamente muchas cosas habían cambiado desde que el y sus amigos dejaron su mascarada por aquel mundo alterno y extraordinario as como de sus amigos digitales.

Las cosas en el mundo real y la vida normal que ellos llevaban les forzaron a tomar caminaos separados. Tai y Kari se habían mantenido unidos mientras poco a poco veían a sus amigos irse y tomar caminos distintos. Joe. Por ejemplo, había seguido el consejo de su hermano mayor y se había convertido en un estudiante de medicina. Siendo hoy día un medico de honores que se dedicaba a tareas humanitarias en países extranjeros. El siguiente en irse del grupo fue nada menos que Izzy; quien se mudo con su familia a Kioto donde estaba ahora desarrollando su propia empresa de computación. Sora y Matt hace mucho que se habían vuelto novios y si bien aun Vivian en Odaiba, la verdad muchas de las costumbres de la pareja cambiaron iniciando su lenta separación de sus amigos de infancia.

Para Tai, saber lo de sora y Matt le daba un pequeño gesto de dolor en el pecho, pues él había sentido algo por aquella chica de cabello peli-naranja. E incluso estuvieron muy cercanos en sus primeros años de secundaria. Pero ciertamente todo cambio. Y la muestra estaba hoy da, siendo ellos casi unos desconocidos ya para Tai y compañía.

El joven castaño lamentaba saber que sus amigos ya no estaba n juntos ni que pudieran seguir viviendo aventuras como en aquellos días del verano del 99. Ciertamente sentía todo aquello ya muy lejano. Ni siquiera pesar en lo mismo. Pues ella hacia 5 años que se había ido a Norteamérica y nunca más volvió a saber de ella. Y, en el caso de Tk bueno, al crecer se fue haciendo mas independiente y también mas indiferente a su hermano mayor, por consecuencia los chicos al crecer camban también, y el rubio precoz si bien era aun una buena persona al tratársele, cierto era fue no acudiría a Tai porque simplemente sentía que podía resolver sus problemas por su cuenta.

Con todo aquello librándose desde hacia ya algunos años, Tai se volvió poco a poco en un chico solitario y a veces demasiado cerrado. Prácticamente el lado opuesto del niño enérgico y activo que había sido antes. Solo su hermana menor le había evitado volverse un ermitaño. Kari quien al igual que su hermano había vivido la separación del grupo. Se había convertido en una jovencita muy servicial y modesta, la readlescencia logro sacar de ella algunas cualidades, como el hecho de vestirse mas adecuadamente a su gusto, de cambiar de ciertos gustos y de comenzar a maquillarse y arreglarse.

Estas actitudes también fueron parte de su pequeño resentimiento a su hermano quien solía reírse en broma de ella. Y por increíble que pareciera. Ambos no iban mas allá de algunos cuantos empujones de juego y algunos comentarios sarcásticos para que después volvieran a ser los felices hermanos que eran.

Tai dejo de hacer memorias de simples siluetas o sombras del pasado. Y es que desde esos años, siempre había sentido algo especial por Kari. Algo que si bien encontraba respuesta en la palabra cariño, a veces se quedaba muy corta. Y el no sabia que era aquello. De hecho; y pese a sus cualidades deportivas y físicas, Tai no había llegado a conocer el amor…bueno el amor que solo se da en un ¡a relación. El noviazgo con una chica era algo muy benéfico para un adolescente estándar. Como apoyo moral y de autoestima, permitía a las personas poder conocer algo de lo que el ser humano más necesita, la comunicación y convivencia con sus semejantes.

Pero…el chico no sentía que necesitaba a una novia para entender el cariño humano y eso de las relaciones interpersonales. Su hermana había sido una buena compañía a lo largo de su vida, y sentía que su vinculo a ella era tan fuerte que prácticamente llenaba todos los requisitos que su mente y ala podían necesitar. Quizá…fue esto lo que le mantuvo neutro cuando sus amigos Sora y Matt se alejaron así como los demás.

De igual forma Kari había crecido rodeada de atención y cuidados. Ella era la princesa del castillo y su hermano mayor el príncipe-guerrero guardián que le protegía de todo peligro y de todos los que intentasen meterse con ella. Tai no se consideraba celoso. Pro si sobreprotector…y eso era decir poco. El realmente era muy...sobreprotector. Causa de ello, ningún chico que había tratado a Kari en la escuela había querido ser mas que un amigo, y es que ella se haba hecho de muchos amigos con ciertas aspiraciones de mas.

Obviamente Tai podía ser capaz de pasar entre concreto y acero a fin de llegar justo en el momento preciso que su hermana estaba por ser abordada por alguno de esos bobos. Y literalmente se la había llevado volando lejos de ellos.

Tai se rio un poco. Y es que en cierto modo era culpable de que a estas alturas, la chica aun mas hermosa con los últimos vestigios de la adolescencia acentuándose en su figura y detalles, no contaba con ningún novio. Tai los había echado a todos con un puntapié en las asentaderas. Incluso a cierto rubio antiguo colega de emblemas.

Era gracioso pero tenia que recordarse de pedir disculpas a Kari por ello. Después de todo y pasando a asuntos mas recientes, y serios. Estaba el hecho de la salud de Kari. Y recordando el reporte clínico, que aquel mal había estado degenerándose desde hacia mucho tiempo, dese aquel evento. Y la sangre de Tai hirvió con un momentáneo coraje apenas reprimible; Tai sabia que aquello era obviamente el incidente en el que fue el responsable de que su hermano estuviera al borde de la muerte. Todo por la tontería de jugar futbol en ese parque a sabiendas que ella no se encantaba bien.

Tai nunca se haba perdonado ser responsable de que Kari hubiese llegado a ese grado. Y de cierto modo parecía ser que la misma muerte se la hacia gradado durante todos estos años, lista para llevársela de su lado a fin de cuenta. Eso…eso era algo con lo que él había tenido que lidiar desde que Kari fue intervenida por su actual problema a inicios de este año

Sin saber que pode hacer para ayudarle. El y sus padres en si habían estado probándose a si mismos muchos mas de lo que sus posibilidades ameritaban. Tai en persona había estado invirtiendo todo su tiempo disponible a asistir a su hermana, a visitarla al hospital, llevarle regalos, pasar tiempo con ella y por ella al tanto sobre sus estudios que no podían quedarse atrás.

Ahora que las vacaciones habían comenzado. Kari ya había sido dada de alta y había regresado a su amada casa, donde a pesar de las recomendaciones de tomar con calma las emociones. No pudo evitar llorar de alegría al estar de nuevo en casa. Sus padres se sentían tan alegres que su pequeña volviese, que por un momento olvidaron que su condición clínica, sin un trasplante pronto. Tanto como un por de meses. Ella decaería y estaría condenada.

Así era. El diagnostico del doctor había calculado el tiempo que la joven chica podría estar en condiciones acéptales, antes de que su mal degenerativo amenazasen con llevarla a la tumba. Algo desalentador, sumamente lo era. Pero Tai no estaba desanimado al contrario, y parte de que ahora caminase con mas velocidad a su casa era que tenia la prioridad de que ayudaría a Kari mucho mejor que antes. Mejor que nunca si se puede.

A partir de hoy hará lo posible por asegurarse de que Kari se recuperaría l estaba firme a creerlo. Porque Kari no podría confiar en el?

/-

Kari estaba descansando en la sala de estar en su hogar. El amiente del hogar era mucho mas cómodo y relajante que el cuarto del hospital. Y la comida aun siendo dieta vigilada le resultaba realmente deliciosa. Y ella no podía recordar cuando había comido con tanta glotonería. La verdad no sabía, por unos momentos se veía como su hermano, quien era un glotón de categoría.

Sin embargo él no estaba en casa y ella aun débil de salud debía de mantenerse bien alimentada. Ella se sintió en el hielo al poder probar ese jugoso manjar que fue dejado para ella sola. La merienda de hoy constaba de sopa de verduras con caldo de pollo, ensalada de manzana y puré de papa con un poco de atún. Y un gran tazón de avena como postre, acompañado de hojuelas de maíz y pan tostado ah no olvidar un poco de gelatina. Que enfermo recién salido del hospital iba a despreciar tal gourmet..

"Cielos...creo que voy a terminar viéndome un poco gordita." Se dijo ella como si platease con alguien más. "Espero no verme un poco mal así."

"Tonterías…tu siempre te veras hermosa sin importar cuanto peses." La voz de tía se escucho desde la entrada, y es que su hermano tenia apenas unos minutos de haber entrado al hogar usando su propio juego de llaves

"¡Hermano! Porque no avisas al llegar…pudiste haberme alterado." Kari estuvo asustada en primer momento. Ella no era hipertensa solo no debía de esforzarse demasiado. Sin embargo cuando el mal es en el corazón, lo ideal es tomar medidas.

"Si yo también te quiero hermana…" Tai fue sarcástico en roma, sonriéndole a su hermana menor avanzo por el departamento dejando sus botas en la entrada y su sudadera en el perchero.

"Eres un tonto Tai." Kari se sentó quedando de espaldas frente a la mesa. Sin tener intenciones de ver a su hermano se limito a comer algo de su vasta ración de comida.

"Vaya vaya…que bien que hay decidido a comer. Me gusta eso en ti Kari." El se acero pero al notar que su hermana no quiso mirarle, entonces fue momento de hacerle reine un poco.

"Ohhh mira nada mas…la pequeña bebita no quiere comer…hay que mal" Tai hablaba como un retardado, pero lo hacia de un modo gracioso. Kari se en crispo un poco, solo era fingido. Así que no quiso seguir comiendo.

"No…no…las niñas bonitas como tu tienen que comer para crecer grandes y fuertes anda…mira a que viene el avioncito de la comida…di ahhh" Tomando la cuchara y llenan ola de una porción de sopa la acerco con calma y fingiendo tratar a una bebe jugo un poco con el "avioncito"

Kari no se aguantó la broma y comenzó a reírse lentamente, luego intento manotear como si fuese una bebe…entonces abrió su boca diciendo ahhh. La cuchara entro algo fuerte y ella probo el caldo de pollo. Sabía bien pero el bocado no le saciaba en si su calma. Era su loco hermano que jugaba aun con ella como si de niños se tratasen.

"Ya esta…que buena niña eres…ahora. Aquí tiene otro avioncito…a ver…" Tai volvió a poner otra ronda de sopa en la cuchara y repitió la tontería que en serio se veía graciosa.

Si Tai estaba loco, su hermana estaba mas loca por seguirle la corriente imitando a una bebe que es alimentada. Pero…cierto era ver el seño de la chica para saber que tramaba algo.

"Eso es…ah mira aun tiene sopa que terminar…" Sin embargo cuando Tai iba a ponerle otra ronda. Kari había alcanzado el plato de hojuelas de maíz y en un dos por tres había acomodado el tazón en la cabellera de su hermano.

Para Tai, las hojuelas mojadas no causarontant incomodada. Era la leche de soya que estaba demasiado fría para el gustado del joven, y literalmente la leche se le coló por la ropa externa y luego la interna. Tai temblor con incomodidad, Kari se limito allegarse el dedo a la boca y hacer un falso "Guu.." sonriendo maliciosamente.

Después del rato de quietud en lo que se acostumbraba al frio de l leche, Tai se recupero y con cuidado se quito el tazón de su cabeza, lo coloco en la mesa y sacudiendo un poco como si fuese un perro. Algo de leche salpico cerca de su hermana. Y luego con el pelo mojado dejo salir una sonrisa de sus labios…seguida de una risa genuina pero feliz.

"Que bebita mas traviesa…creo que tengo que ponerte un correctivo." Tai le sonrió con cierto aire de malicia y entonces Kari dejo de gimotear para salir de ahí no corriendo pero si rápido. Ya no tan imitativa de una bebe.

Las cosas no podían quedar más extravagantes. Kari y Tai habían emprendido una persecución a lo largo y ancho del departamento como si aun fuesen esos niños que tan alegremente jugaban e el campo de la casa de su abuelos hacia tantos años. Bueno, ver a unos niños de parvulario perseguirse y red tan animosamente era normal. No…tan nor…mal bueno, era ver a dos jóvenes, uno de 18 años ante las puertas e la universidad así como su hermana que estaría ya en la educación media superior, persiguiéndose y riendo tontamente mientras van de un lado al otro del departamento.

Tai se contenía a si mismo a fin de evitar que Kari se esforzase de mas y a su vez trataba de que Kari no le alcanzase tan fácilmente. El chiste era haber esto divertido y si dejaba que e atapasen entonces ya no tendría el chiste. Finalmente Kari tumbo a su hermano empujándole contra el, y ambos cayeron al piso. Ahí fue donde Kari se acercó a decirle nuevamente que ella siempre le ganaría.

"perdiste frente a una bebe como yo…" dijo ella que se levantaba ci cuidado y se sacudió el poco polco que haba quedado

Ok..Ganas "dijo un Tai algo cansado y sucio. " ¿sabes donde están mama y papa? Le preguntó mientras seguían en el suelo.

""papa y mama fueron a ver a la abuela y no vana volver hasta pasados unos días menos" Cuando Tai escucho esto no podía creerlo, su hermana e estaba jugando otra broma. 2Y no no es roma. Es verdad…tu yo hermano…estaremos juntos y solitos aquí por todo este tiempo." Kari sonrió con mucho cariño, si por otra parte no podía decirlo pero estaba algo nervioso, nervioso que todo fuese a ser como debía. Ser.

El u hermano mayor y ella su hermana menor.

Simple no…

Eso parece de momento.

_**Continuara…**_

Bueno con el debido respeto yo me paso a dormir…necesito descansar. Los veré la siguiente


	6. Capitulo VI: Recuerdos, Un amor inocente

Hola que tal queridos lectores y amigos, con renovado interés y un buen baño así y una buena merienda, me permiten tener tiempo de sobra para acabar esta nueva entrega. A pesar de lo que vimos la vez anterior, no hay que perder estribos puesto que ciertas cosas simplemente se vana salir de control o de las anos de ciertos hermanos que aun no acaban su odisea. Esperemos que esto no vaya a pasar a mayores.

Entonces con esto arrancamos la siguiente continuación. Debo advertir que el siguiente capitulo contiene escenas explicitas así como cuestiones incestuosas con una posible muestra de lemon insinuado. Clamo a los lector tomen esto como mero entretenimiento sin indagar mas allá de las cuestiones éticas o morales que aquello contrae, solo gente con mentalidad abierta y sin ofender a presentes sabrán de lo que intento explicar.

Sin más que acomedir procedamos entonces con nuestra historia. Esto comienza con…

**Capitulo VI: Recuerdos, un amor inocente**

Aquel primer día de nuestra estadía en el hogar. Me cuestionaba algunas cosas que volaban por mi mente…nuestros padres se habían marchado, casi parecía algo fuera de lugar. Pero mama y papa me habían avisado sobre la condición de la abuela quien por cierto después de haberse enterado de la condición de Kari había decaído su salud a un punto de considerable gravedad. Así que debido a este nuevo inconveniente papa y mama irían a visitar a la abuela a fin de confirmar que su condición no fuera tan deteriorable.

Ahora sabia que papa y mama no le habían dicho nada a Kari de lo referente a la abuela, era mejor así. Con su condición aun delicada lo ideal seria que se quedase tranquila. Por ello habían diseñado la cuartada de visitar a la abuela con fine de hacerle saber que su nieta consentida estaba mejor. Me pareció la mejor idea, de ese modo yo podría ayudar a Kari en todo lo que fuese a fin de hacerla sentirse mejor.

Lo haría y estaba seguro que aquella sensación en el estomago tendría algo que ver en mi renovado entusiasmo. Eso y mi gran cariño hacia mi hermana, un cariño que no me cavia en el pecho.

…

Tai descansaba sentado en uno de los sofás de la sala, leía gustosamente un libro de Isaac Azimov, titulado "El hombre Bicentenario" En esta novela que por cierto se la leía a Kari cuando tenia oportunidad como en una de sus ultimas visitas en el hospital, hablaban de un robot que emprendía un viaje de 200 años para poder llegar a ser u hombre genuino, y poder gozar de todo lo que ello ameritaba, como el comer, reír, llorar, amar y finalmente...morir.

A Tai esa ultima meta de Andrew el robot, le parecía algo totalmente inconcebible, es decir. Si el fuese un robot, por ende seria inmortal técnicamente hablando claro. Así que, ¿porque quería morir…?

Era algo que en cierto modo aplico a la vida real. Es decir, si Kari fuese un robot, ella no moriría nunca, pero de igual manera ella nunca seriamos que una maquina que imitaba a una persona viva. Algo que claro estaba, era lo que mas caracterizaba a su hermana.

De acuerdo a la novela; Andrew era un robot especial, pues él podía "ver" mas allá de lo que sus contrapartes veían, era capaz de…crear, imaginar, incluso sentir…situaciones que claro eran impropias de un robot. Y parte de eso era la fantasía que encerraba la novela de ficción. Tai repaso este aspecto, puesto que su hermana también era alguien especial, y no exageraba. Kari realmente era una chica muy especial, tan especial que prácticamente dirían que nunca habría alguien como ella. Al igual que Andrew.

Pero nuevamente algo de la novela le había fascinado tanto, que por un momento deseo que fuese verdad: Y era que; en su camino hacia la condición humana o a su conversión a humano. Andrew había literalmente unificado la mecánica a la biología. Pues sus estudios sobre la anatomía, y la medicina le permitieron diseñar y producir órganos artificiales que en suma habían dado por muerta la maldición de millones de personas en el mundo, ahora toda aquella alma que tuviese que requerir un órgano, no tendría que morir en la espera de un donador. Simplemente tendrían que solicitar la creación de un órgano biomecánico-eléctrico. Algo que sobrepasaba a cualquier prótesis e implante hasta esa fecha futura.

Leer este capitulo encendió en Tai un cálido sentir en el pecho, apretujo su propio corazón y mientras leía las descripciones sobre las maravillas que Andrew había logrado y la deuda que la humanidad tendría con el por toda la eternidad la llevo al borde de llanto. Haciendo que de tajo cerrase el libro y que llevándose una mano a su boca, las lágrimas y el dolor le consumiesen en silencio.

Tai lloro. Lloro con pesar y con dolor…por un momento se entrego con saña al sentimiento masoquista, que liberaba en el un extravagante consuelo. Lo que había leído precisamente era algo que de haber sido posible hubiera sido de ayuda a su hermana. Ahora ella no tendría que debatirse entre la vida y la muerte sin saber si pronto aparecería una esperanza y que aquella esperanza no fuese cortada de tajo como le había sucedido.

Para el pobre joven le dolía en el fondo no hacer más por su hermana. Si pudiera…haría aun mas con tal de que ella saliera adelante. Pero por ahora no le quedaba más que compartir el tiempo y la vida con ella. De ser necesario, él se aseguraría que ella disfrutase dela vida como si no hubiese un mañana. Porque quizá para Kari podía no haberlo.

Un rato después Tai había ingresado a su habitación…debía de llevarle a Kari su medicamento así como un poco de te. Su hermana descansaba cómodamente en la litera de abajo, la litera que normalmente correspondía a Tai, pero él no se molesto por ello, de hecho; había sido el quien sugirió que a su hermana que ocupase la litera de abajo a fin de evitar le mas esfuerzos a la pequeña. Así que Kari había tomado la cama como suya, y ahora descansaba una merecida siesta después de haber jugado con su hermano durando toda la mañana.

Era extraño. ¿Porque pensar en jugar? Tai se había preguntado mientras ponía la charola en la mesa de noche cercana. En estos días, el y Kari habían "jugado" a u montón de cosas…desde simples juegos de palabras y adivinanzas, hasta juegos de mesa e incluso había invertido unas cuantas horas en la consola de videos de Tai. E incluso una pequeña fiesta de te, donde us hermano tuvo que luchar por como sentarse en una sillita realmente miniatura asi como tomar te de pequeñas tacitas. Lo único bueno de aquello, fue que no tuvo que vestir como si fuese una mujer. Cosa que Kari acepto a pesar de su opinión divertida.

Jugar había cobrado para los ya no tan pequeños hermanos en algo de significado tan…"propio" que bueno ni siquiera haciendo actividades mas, propias de su edad, dejaban de hacerlo un juego. Y siempre fue un juego en compañía. Pues por increíble que parezca, Tai había aceptado jugar siempre que Kari estuviese de acuerdo, y no duraban en un juego, si no era hasta que ella decía que ya era suficiente. El cortésmente aceptaba, y claro esta, era considerado a la hora que ella pidiera estar sola un rato.

Un poco de privacidad no era malo, y Tai podía aprovechar esas pausas para hacer algo de lo que deseaba, como lo había sido leer un libro. La lectura había tomado en Tai un gran interés, también lo había hecho el estudio sobre todo en las ciencias. No es que olvidase el futbol y los deportes, seguía siendo un buen deportista, sin embargo las condiciones de su vida actual así como su plan de vida le empujaban a algo más grande. Por ahora el deporte pasaba a asegundo plano, y por ende comenzó a desarrollar su habito por la lectura.

Los juguetes que antiguamente usaba estaban en un estante al otro lado de la habitación, Tai podía ver algunos muñecos que recordaba bien, unos cuantos autos y aviones, e incluso una pequeña nave espacial. Eran nuevamente los juguetes y los juegos lo que le trajo a su cuarto, y renovando la atención en su hermana dispuso a despertarle.

"Kari…despierta…es hora de tú medicina." Palpo su hombro mientras le mecía suavemente.

Kari dormía sin las sabanas cubriéndole salvo de las rodillas hacia abajo, su piyama de color rosa hacia verse muy linda, casi pura. Ciertamente era hermosa, y yo estaba siendo muy afortunado de poder admirar su belleza, pero…e momento tuve que reaccionar y cuando eso llego, un tono rojizo en mis mejillas se había acentuado, me maldije por lo bajo y siendo rudo conmigo mismo me centre en Kari de nuevo, volviéndola a despertar.

"Kari…anda despierta, tienes que tomar tu medicina." Ella ente sueño comenzó a reaccionar.

"no…ahora no…" Fue su simple respuesta. Algo que si bien no entendía no me quedaría sin saberlo.

"Anda deja de jugar, solo es para tu medicina y claro, tomar algo de te." iba a tomar la charola con dichos artículos cuando los brazos de Kari le tomaron sin previo aviso y jalándole hacia la cama cayo al lado suyo.

Tai evadió caer sobre su hermana de golpe por temor a lastimarle o quizá a prestarse a malas interpretaciones. Así que evitándole lleno, cayo al lado de ella, y que mejor punto de vista para admirar su rostro sereno mientras ella "dormía." Ahora, estando de frente a su hermana Tai no pudo entender que rayos hacer en ese momento. No era ajeno o mejor dicho, no había olvidado lo que aconteció cuando estuvieron en el hospital. El beso que le había dado a Kari había sido un acto para calmarle pero ahora se dudaba a si mismo si había sido por ello.

Los ojos de Kari se abrieron lentamente, mientras miraba a su hermano quien pasmado aun seguía ahí, como un tonto, con un gesto realmente impactado, pero quizá también nervioso. Y ciertamente cuando ella abrió los ojos, él se asusto más cuando se miraron cara a cara. En ese momento llegaron a pasar quizá uno o dos minutos cuando ambos reaccionaron, de forma asustada.

Kari se había levantado mientras Tai aun seguía ahí acotado. Ella al parecer si había sido tomada por sorpresa, y es que tampoco había olvidado lo que ella y su hermano habían hecho en el hospital. Se miraron con cierto nerviosismo hasta que el mismo Tai se levanto apresurado y dirigiendo un tren atropellado de palabras sin coherencia explico lo sucedido.

"Kari…yo…te…la medicina…traigo…yo…despe…tar…tu…los dos. Caímos, cama yo…lo siento…me voy. "Literalmente había salido corriendo dejando la puerta abierta ante un Kari que se sentía algo culpable, pues de cierto modo ella había hecho esto. ¿A propósito…?

/

Mas tarde esa noche, Tai degustaba de su cena mientras veía algún programa. Había estado en la cocina desde que dejo a Kari en su cuarto. Preparo la cena para ella, para el y dejo sus quehaceres terminados todo listo para que la casa quedase nuevamente limpia y ordenada. Todo menos la mitad del inmueble que emprendía los dos dormitorios y el pasillo entre ellos.

Después de esto, había decidió olvidar por un momento aquello de la recamara o prefería hacerlo parecer así. Después de todo no quería hacer sentir mal a Kari por aquello.

Cuando la hora de cenar se estaba pasando de más allá, Tai se levanto y fue en busca de su hermana. La encontró sentada en la cama arrodillada. Apenas y había tomado algo de su te y el medicamento había sido usado…por un momento su semblante se veía algo deprimido… dios pero que eh hecho….

"Kari…" Con temor y en tono suave le llame. Ella se volteo a mirarme, tenia un semblante triste. Pero...fue por mi culpa. Maldito sea yo mismo.

"Hermano"…ella dijo con suave voz "Lamento haberme comportado así…yo…no sé que estaba pensando…" Era ella quien se hacia disculpado, pero porque…si fui yo quien estaba en la cama.

No Kari no tiene que preocuparte, fue…fue mi culpa, no debí de haberme caído a lado tuyo. "intente excusarme…"solo…eh sido algo torpe en serio." Tai estaba a punto de irse cuando la voz de su hermana le detuvo.

"¡No! Espera…no te vayas…por favor…no me dejes…" fue lo que dijo ella con relativo pesar.

Yo no dije quer te iba dejar Kari…solo que…siento que de momento no necesitas de mi…"

"¡Tonto! Siempre necesito de ti. Porque eres tan malo Tai…tu siempre piensas en lo que podría pasar sin tomarme en cuenta.

"Pero yo solo…"

"por favor...no digas nada…solo…quiero que te quedes. Solo eso…" Kari cayó y dejo que tomase la elección conveniente.

Al final Tai acepto que aun con sus prendas de verter completas, procedió a sentarse a lado de Kari en esa cama. La escena ahora parecía nuevamente una renovada fotografía infantil; dos hermanos sentados en una cama juntos con las rodillas siendo el apoyo de sus brazos y mentón. Si se mirasen un poco mas calmados, parecía que seguían los juegos de infancia que seguían jugando hoy por hoy.

"Lo siento…" Tai dijo.

"No tienes que sentirlo…mejor di que fue lindo…" Kari le cuestiono.

"¿lindo…?" Fingió no saber nada.

"El beso…" ella le derribo de un golpe, muy lista ella.

"Yo…" Tai quedo sin poder decir algo.

"La verdad…me gusto…me gusto mucho…" Ella se confeso sintiendo cierta vergüenza y con algo de desarme se tomo a si misma y se meció sobre la cama, como si fuese un gatito, de hecho ella le gustaba pasar tiempo con el gato miko.

"Yo…este… lo que paso…este…"

"Sabes Tai…a mi nunca me habían besado…y menos en la boca…fue algo muy bonito…" Ella le sonrió pero de hecho también se mostraba feliz…

"Yo…solo…solo quería que…que supieras…que yo no era un monstruo. No quería que me odiaras…"

"A veces uno dice cosas por decirlas hermano. Yo sé que tú tampoco me hubieras ofendido adrede "ella le dijo. El pareció entenderlo.

"Lo se…y en serio…no pensé en…

"Porque no me das otro…" Fue la simple frase que ella dijo.

Tai quien hasta ahora no había volteado a ver a su hermana, de inmediato viro su mirar hacia donde ella estaba, solo para encontrarse en la penumbra a los ojos canela de Kari siendo su rostro lo siguiente que vio. Ella estaba de frente a él.

"Que…que estas diciendo." Tai carraspeo.

"Solo estoy haciendo saber lo que ambos queremos…" fue el turno de Kari.

"Como sabes que yo también quiero…" reprocho el castaño.

"Fuiste tu quien me beso primero no". Su hermana le respondió.

"Pero ahora es distinto…"

"No lo es…no le veo lo distinto".

"Estábamos enojados".

"Tenemos que estarlo para besarnos."

"¡No! "

"Entonces por que dices que no es lo mismo."

"Es que es distinto ahora…"

"No es más distinto que los besos que nos damos en la mejilla o la frente."

"Pero…quizá la acción se entienda diferente."

"¿Tú me amas…?"

"¿Perdona…?"

"¿Como hermana…?"

"Si..."

"Y si me amas…que te detiene de hacérmelo saber."

"Y si fuera yo quien te dijera que te amo…"

"Entonces seria muy feliz…" Esa fue la sencilla respuesta.

Después de eso. Tai…le miro neutral. Con suavidad toco su rostro con una de sus manos. A su vez su hermana había tomado una de sus manos y la estrujaba con su más pequeña mano. Y ahora tomando aquella mano de su hermana, la puso en contra su regazo. Tai se había objetado en primer instancia, pero fue hasta que su hermana le mostro, su pecho, que el entendió.

"¿Lo sientes latir…?" Le pregunto y el respondió.

"Late gracias a ti. Siempre lo ah hecho…"

"Difícilmente te creo que haya sido así desde un principio." Tai le toco hablar.

"Que te asegura que no fue así." Ella le sonrió. El no dijo nada.

"Solo…que no quiero lastimarte…" Repitió buscando una excusa.

"Comienzo a creer que no lo has hecho y que solo intentas esconderte."

"Yo no me escondo…por si no te acuerdas. El valor es mi emblema."

"Eso parece. Entonces muéstrame que no eres miedoso y que tienes el mismo sentir por mí."

Ante esto, Tai se acercó más a Kari…y tomando una de sus manos, la llevo a su propio pecho. Kari pudo sentir ahora el corazón de su hermano latir fuerte dentro de su pecho.

"El late por ti…así como el tuyo late por mi. ¿Estas satisfecha?"

"No aun…porque falta todavía el beso".

Tai no le dijo nada…simplemente acaricio el cabello de Kari y dirigiendo sus labios a un encuentro con los de Kari, cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar. Kari hizo lo mismo y ambos en silencio y a oscuras juntaron sus labios. En un cálido y genuino beso de amor. Los dos hermanos se habían entregado mutuamente a ese cariño que si bien podría ser en algunos casos…el peor de los Tabúes. a ellos les importaba mas que este sentimiento mutuo creciera y se desarrollarse ahora con mas plenitud. Posiblemente hasta llegar a un concepto de amor que pocos se atreven a cruzar o imaginar siquiera.

Continuara…

.-


	7. Capitulo VII: Una noche juntos

Buenas noches queridos lectores, nuevamente eh vuelto con otra continuación para su deleite. Acabo de revisar que hay un lector nuevo, así que MAZINGER-TAIORA se bienvenido a esta interesante historia. Espero sea de tu agrado. Respecto a la proposición personal debo clamar el logro de haber llegado tan lejos, es decir, hasta el capitulo VII el cual traigo para ustedes.

Ok pasando a lo siguiente. La siguiente continuación ah sido pensada con suma insistencia. El contenido de este capitulo contiene escenas de sexo explicito temática de incesto y ciertamente situaciones de ética cuestionable, por lo que reintegro advertir que los lectores sobre el riesgo que esto conlleva. Todos son responsables de leer este capitulo o simplemente saltarlo.

…

…

**Capitulo VII: Una noche solos…**

…

"Hermano…" La voz de Kari exclamo esta palabra entre gemidos…y es que la verdad la chica estaba siendo abrumada por el placer y mas que nada amor que recibía como uno de los mayores regalos…siendo su mismo hermano quien ahora teniendo a la menor entre sus brazos y acurrucada en su regazo se esforzaba al máximo en nada mas que su primer muestra de amor genuino.

Ahora esto parecía ser algo totalmente fuera de lugar, simplemente increíble. Pero…lo mejor seria saber como fue que ambos hermanos llegaron hasta esta situación amorosa que simplemente a ojos de muchos distaba demasiado de una típica hermandad…

¿Bueno quien nos dice quela hermandad tiene que ser de una sola forma? Bueno. Mejor que regresemos un poco para ver como empezó todo esto:

**1 hora antes…**

El clima lluvioso había hecho de las suyas de nueva cuenta, forzando el poder del temporal a convertirse en un genuino aguacero que mojaba todo a discreción. Tai caminaba presuroso en dirección a su hogar. El agua de la lluvia se colaba por su sudadero negra y había empapado ya todas sus, prendas inferiores. Sin embargo la forma en que caminaba y su semblante dejaban claro que no era de suma importancia. Al parecer el joven elegido del valor había acudido a revisar algunos asuntos con alguien conocido y que seguramente ya le había dado la información que el necesitaba, pero quien claramente no le satisfacía como había deseado.

Así que ahora en medio del torrencial aguacero se dirigía hacia casa. Eran las 6:30 de la tarde y había pasado mucho tiempo fuera y prácticamente dejado sola a su hermana por ese rato. Sus padres aun no vendrían a casa sino hasta dos días mas tarde él debía de seguir al tanto de su hermana. Era su responsabilidad. Pero en cierto modo, ya que pensaba sobre el asunto que traía entre manos era una buena forma de centrar sus esfuerzos en ayudar a su hermana y si la situación lo ameritaba, sacaría provecho de este recurso.

Un rato después Tai se adentraba en el edificio departamental donde se encontraba su casa. Al verse a salvo dentro del cubo de escaleras, pudo retirarse la sudadera mojada dejando al descubierto su tórax atlético enfundado en una camisa negra de manga corta que se ceñía a su cuerpo, sus pantalones de mezclilla azul estaban igual de empapados, su cabello castaño había quedado impregnado de humedad. A pesar de que ya no era la misma melena que había tenido cuando mas joven seguía siendo de algunos mechones necios que ahora por el agua se mantenían sumisos.

Luego de subir las escaleras mas despacio y con claras muestras de cansancio el joven elegido se vio frente a la puerta de la residencia Kamiya. Busco las llaves en su bolsillo y luego abrió la puerta con lentitud. Evitando hacer mas ruido del debido volvió a cerrarla detrás suyo y dejando sus zapatos deportivos en la entrada comenzó a caminar hacia la sala.

"**Kari…"** llamo a su hermana pero ella nunca le contesto.

Intrigado por saber la condición de su hermana menor. Tai se adentro en el apartamento, dirigiéndose hacia la habitación que compartía con ella. Esperando que quizá estuviese dormida. Cosa que descarto cuando al entrar no vio absolutamente nada.

Sin perder de golpe la cordura, Tai se dirigió a la habitación de sus padres pero ahí tampoco tuvo suerte de hallarle. Volviendo por el pasillo iba a ir hacia la cocina cuando percibió el sonido del agua caer. Y no era exactamente el sonido de la lluvia que afuera comenzaba a cerrarse más sobre el cielo.

Dirigiéndose ahora al baño, el joven Kamiya avanzo cuidadoso de no hacer tanto ruido. Estaba nervioso, solo quería estar seguro de que todo estuviese en orden y que Kari estuviese bien. Por suerte cuando entro al baño pudo apaciguar sus nervios al ver la silueta de su hermana al otro lado del acrílico siendo ella quien posiblemente se estaba enjabonando mientras el agua que salía de la regadera mojaba de nueva cuenta su cuerpo.

"**Kari…"** Tai volvió a llamar con más calma. Su hermana nerviosa respondió.

"**Tai! Me asustaste."** La voz de Kari chillo desde la cubierta, era obvio que estaba muy entretenida en su aseo mientras el joven Kamiya entraba en pánico al ver que su hermana no repondría.

"**Lo siento es que…tu no me contestaste cuando llegue."**

**Y que quieres que haga si me estaba bañando…**

**Lo siento yo...no quería molestar…**

**No querías molestar…pudiste haberte quedado fuera hasta que terminase…**

**Pero…lo que pasa es que tengo un pequeño inconveniente. "**Tai le dijo haciendo referencia de su condición cuela del torrencial de afuera.

Y que es ese inconveniente. Esta vez Kari corrió parte de la cubierta mientras aparecía su rostro y hombros desde atrás de la misma. De momento se dio cuenta de como su hermano había estado acabado por culpa del agua.

"**Es…esto es a lo que me refería." **Tai levanto los brazos para repasar que todas sus prendas estaban empapadas… "Como puedes ver…yo- ¡Achu! El fuerte estornudo coto su respuesta mientras él se cubría la boca y nariz con sus manos.

Kari había presenciado el estado de su hermano y francamente ella sabia que su hermano de no atenderse resultaría con un resfriado.

"¿Donde te has metido hermano? Mírate nada mas…estas todo empapado…"

"Eso…no importa Kari, solo necesito una ducha caliente." "

"Eso mismo te iba sugerir…porque no…"

"Si lo se. Termina entonces…yo te esperare mientras voy por algo de ropa limpia." Tai se puso en marcha pero de inmediato la voz de Kari le detuvo exigiéndole encárala.

"Porque no te quitas la ropa y entras de una vez…" La voz de su hermana sonó con toda la sencillez del mundo pero a Tai eso le parecía la peor cosa que Kari le hubiese dicho. No para molestarse pero si para ponerse nervioso…

"Que…dices…pero…no puedo entrar…quiero decir...tu estas bañándote." Emulando una muestra de valentía respondió.

Ante su renuencia a no ingresar…Kari entrecerró sus ojos y enmarcando una especie de sonrisa le respondió…

"Vamos Tai no seas tímido, será como cuando éramos mas pequeños…que ya no te acuerdas que los dos nos bañábamos juntos.

"Exacto…tú lo has dicho." nos hallábamos juntos y por obvias razones es mejor que sea así.

Kari desde la ducha entrecerrases los ojos de nuevo cambiando su semblante al de seriedad fingida. Mientras que Tai se mantenía calmado por así decirlo.

Ni siquiera si te digo que estoy vistiendo un trajere baño." Eso era cierto, y por extraño que pareciera Kari estabas usando un traje de baño.

No…definitivamente no. No entrare y es mi ultima decisión. Tai sin dejarse apantallar por la imagen de su hermana se cruzo de brazos y negó su invitación.

/

…

Momentos después Tai se encontraba en la tina del baño sumergido hasta la mitad de su rosto totalmente avergonzado y vencido por su hermana quien literalmente le había obligado a meterse en la toná de agua caliente. Y mientras ella lavaba su cuerpo esta vez sin nada mas cubriendo su cuerpo, Tai se refugiaba en el agua sin intenciones de ocupar más allá de ese lado de la tina y sin intenciones de salir del agua jabonosa.

Vamos Tai tienes que bañarte bien…no puedes entrar así y quedarte todo el tiempo quieto.

No pienses que voy a salir solo para que vea tu cuerpo desnudo y viceversa Kari…aun tengo dignidad… 2 fue el comentario sin sentido que expreso renuente a lavarse mientras su hermana estuviese ahí con el.

Moceas un tipo rudo Tai…eres mi hermano, no es así…entonces no seas tan duro conmigo…mira que soy muy frágil y me puedo lastimar con facilidad... Kari se había acercado a Tai rodeando con sus brazos su espalda y cuello, ahora había recargado su mentón en el hombro de su hermano. El contacto entre sus pieles era muy real.

Tai se encrespo, pero las palabras de su hermana evitaron que se replegase, después de todo no quería lastimar a Kari con su insensatez. Pero aun así, tenia algo de inquietud. Es decir…no podía o quería estar alejado de Kari ahora que la situación era tan intimidante.

No tenía miedo, de su hermana no. Pero si de lo que él podría hacer en un arranque de estupidez. Estaba nervioso porque ya desde hace un tiempo había admitido tener ciertos sentimientos por Kari, sentimientos que si bien eran puros, no le hacían de merecer fortuna u orgullo.

Ahora aquí y a sabiendas que Kari ya había sabido de aquello sentires y de que ella también tenía sentimientos parecidos. Bueno…no dejaban mucho que ocultar entre ellos. Con lo difícil que era esto, se había tensado realmente mucho.

"Humano…"La voz de Kari le tomo por asalto en su mente.

Si…" él le miro volteando levemente su rostro.

"Yo…yo te amo… fue su simple respuesta.

Yo…yo a ti también te amo Kari…pero…

¿Pero que…?

Esto es ir mas allá…no podemos hacer esto. Tai nuevamente haciendo consciencia de las posibles consecuencias de lo que ambos ya tenían de ante mano…se había impuesto como una autoridad que sugería o fijaba quedamente de una forma más observadora.

Pero…no entiendo…lo que las personas digan de esto no debería de importarte ni a mi me importan. Porque no hacer lo que queremos esta mal. Kari ocupaba la contraparte juvenil y menos seria que solo quería vivir y anhelar. Y por el momento quería amar.

No lo se…

No necesitas saberlo... "hizo a Tai volteara sobre si mismo. Y lloque vio le dejo fascinado. Pues el cuerpo desnudo de Kari se erguía frente el.

Kari…

Tai…yo…solo necesito que tú me aceptes. Y nada mas…mírame bien…recuerda esto." Repitiendo aquel acto de hacia unos días, de posar su mano en el pecho de Kari. Ahora que estaban desnudos la cosa era aun más impactante.

Es…tu corazón. Él dijo atónito. Esta vez podía sentirlo aun mas fuerte que antes. Quizá por las condiciones actuales.

Siente bien hermano…porque quizá…no tenga el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo. Kari dijo esto por un momento en que se sentía muy mal. Y es que a pesar de que ambos habían hecho todo lo posible por vivir al máximo y pasarla bien. Ella era consciente que un día, su corazón no latiría más.

No…espero Kari…no digas eso.

Lo sabes bien Tai. Sabes que voy a morir. Y yo…yo no quiero. Ella se asusto ante sus palabras, pero fue fuerte para evitar el llanto. Para su hermano fue igual o pero de fuerte aquella impresión que su hermana decía, admitiendo que podría morir uno de estos días.

No digas tonterías…compórtate como una señorita.

Y por eso te pido que me ames Tai. Ella le dijo con cristalinos ojos. "Amarme como lo has hecho como lo seguirás haciendo, hasta el final. Solo que ahora…quiero que dejes una huella sin igual en mi cuerpo y mi alma. Solo tu…nadie mas…no necesito a nadie mas que a ti con la excepción quizá…de mama y papa. Pero solo te quiero a ti.

La decisión Kari fue algo que dejo a Tai desarmado. Y en medio de ese silencio ambos se abrazaron…ávidos de amor y de afecto, un afecto y mor que dentro de poco consumarían en su máxima expresión.

/

_**Momentos antes…**_

El ambiente en el baño se había hecho más suave. El paño de la ducha cubría todo el cuarto en una densa en neblina que de vez en cuando era cortada por los gemidos de una chica que tras las puertas de acrílico que eran testigos de ese amor. Ella se encontraba unida al chico que amaba. Y que ahora se entregaba sin ninguna objeción.

Las cosas no habían llegado a algo realmente total. Puesto que ambos chicos se encontraban aun en lo que muchos no podrían entender. TY era un ritual de cortejo. Si. Como se oía, ambos estaban en una danza de cortejo. Algo que más de uno llamaría un acto de animales. Pero que en esta situación era más que adecuada.

Los dos se besaban, acariciaban, se abrazaban y rozaban sus pieles unas con otras, algunas lamidas estimulaban la excitación entre ambos, y lo que podrían ser gestos de afecto como el juntar sus frentes rozar sus mejillas acariciar sus cuellos con sus mentones o nariz…así como el juego de caricias que sus manos llevaban a cabo. Pues tanto el como ella gozaban de recorrer, explorar y descubrir lo mucho desconocido hasta ahora que ambos a ocultaban en sus anatomía, y era la perfección que para ellos estaba mas que bien.

La escena ahora era digna de la mejor obra erótico que el mejor pintor pudo haber concebido, una obra que rivalizaría con los amoríos que solo los dioses mitológicos podían tener. Un hombre…no, un joven…y su pareja; de toda la vida…nadie mas ni menos…que su hermana. Si su propia sangre, su propia carne, su propia familia Todo lo que aquello contraía.

Tai y Kari habían dejado ahora sus juegos de caricias para pasar a sus contactos entere cuello y mentón, ahora parecían mas un par de criaturas de la creación que en su juego inocente y falto de morbo y perversión, se mantenían en contacto aun sin necesidad de llegar a la copula. Aun no, no había prisa…mejor disfrutarlo.

La ducha se volvió el mejor medio para que estos tortolos pudieran pasar el rato. Y ahora que Tai había dejado atrás sus principios sociales que le impedían amara su hermana como merecía, gozaba ya de una merecida ducha…con masajes y frotamientos de ambos. Kari tallaba su pecho mientras Tai acariciaba la espalda de Kari…y de esa forma poco a poco empezaban a llegar a un nivel mayor.

No fueron exactamente los más platicadores durante esto, honestamente no lo necesitaban, pero algunas cuantas palabras y frases dieron las que pusieron más sabor y caramelo a la escena. Haciendo de esto un genuino acto de amor…y nada que ver con aquellos asuntos de la sociedad y sus entretenimientos erráticos que denominaban pornografía.

El contacto fue algo más cercano y fue el mismo Tai quien inicio con un ligero rose de su hombría entre los muslos de Kari. La chica gimió algo mas fuerte rompiendo el beso que mantenía con el.

"Ah…" Kari gimió. Tai de detuvo.

"Kari…perdona…te lastime." Fue lo primero que Tai le dijo rompiéndose el aura de amor establecida.

"No…esta…esta bien…solo que…" ella no encontraba la forma de decírselo.

"Que pasa dímelo por favor…"

"Dime que tienes un condón…" Kari le susurro al odio. Luego Tai le miro y quedo embelesado con el gesto que ella mostraba sonrojada y mostrando unos ojos de ensueño.

"Si…sígueme…"

/

Tiempo presente.

Ahora ambos hermanos estaban encerrados en su cuarto. Su refugio, seria ahora el verdadero testigo del amor que en breve estarían a punto de consumar. Eligiendo como humilde lecho la litera inferior. Y una Kari desnuda y seca estaba de pie mientras esperaba a su hermano mayor, quien estaba al otro lado del cuarto igualmente desnudo y de rodillas revisaba algo en una pequeña caja metálica con una cruz de color rojo Seri grafiada.

No tardo e encontrar lo que buscaba, una pequeña cinta de condones. No necesitaría tantos pero tener uno solo significaba ya tener algo que su amada hermana quería antes de pasar a algo mas serio.

Con el preciado articulo en mano regreso hacia donde su querida hermana estaba, una vez ahí se situó frente a ella y le dio un beso en los labios, siendo este, el primer contacto de algo mucho mas impactante y cierto algo prohibido, pero los dos estaban de acuerdo ya, y habían acordado dar junto el paso hacia la línea divisoria.

Con lentitud se movieron hasta introducirse en la litera. El especio era pequeño así que ambos quedaron sentados en el colchón, sabanas de tonos celeste blanquecí ataban puestas fuera del colchón y desoló una sabana de tono índigo cubría el colchón sobre el que descansarían esa noches,

Ahora, sus besos fueron cargados de mas pasión, siendo también esto su cortejo tradicional de caricias y roses para endulzar el ambiente y hacerlo mas cómodo. Luego, con sumo cuidado, Tai dirigió sus besos y lamidas hacia los senos de su hermana, estos eran pequeños, no sobresalían tanto de su pecho y eran aun de tono claro…rozados vírgenes aun. De hecho. Ella en si era virgen y estaba dispuesta san entregarle su preciada virginidad. Algo que muchas chicas consideraban un preciado regalo que envaraos casos, desperdiciaban en mocosos que no valían la pena. Más no Kari. Ella había sido sabia al elegir al adecuado, mejor dicho, en confirmar a su adecuado amor verdadero.

A el, ella le entregaría su preciada virginidad, y seria toda de él, seria suya ahora y siempre. Y ciertamente sabia que el seria por siempre suyo…estaba tan claro que Tai la amaba y era así. Él tampoco había tenido oportunidad de interactuar con muchas chicas, y cuando eso fue, fue con su más allegada amiga, Sora Takenochi. Sin embargo cuando ella eligió a Matt Ishida Tai el dejo ir sin ningún sentimiento de impotencia o culpa, no negando que la partida de la pelirroja le había golpeado en serio.

Kari se sintió mal por su hermano en esa ocasión. Pero ahora…ella podría mitigar su dolor si se entregaba a ella. Entregase en cuerpo y alma. Estaba segura que Tai no vería a ninguna otra mujer que no fuese Kari. Estaba dispuesto hacerlo. Y el por defecto, también lo haría.

Par Tai, ponerse un condón por primera vez fue algo reamente que trascendió hasta reto. Porque la verdad y aunque había leído en artículos de orientación sexual, le parecía algo muy implicado. Finalmente después de dos intentos fallidos, el nuevo condón estaba recubriendo todo su falo, el cual fue tomado con delicadez por su hermana, al parecer Kari había optado por masturbarle levemente. Cosa que Tai encanto y en respuesta se centro en los pechos de su hermana, sus pezones. Fuente de placer pasar quien supiese aprovecharlo.

Tai ahora no tuvo tantas complicaciones y en uso minutos ambos gozaban del placer que intercambiaban, y es que no solo habían sido el falo de Tai, lo que Kari tomo, sino también exploramos de él, centrándose en su pecho, tan grande y musculoso para ella, o eso parecía por el ejercicio y el tiempo que Kari había visto algo parecido. Ahora que ambos seguían en su tarea. Decidieron recostarse muy disfrutar mas de aquel acto que se desenvolvía con cariño.

La joven e inexperta pareja fue descubriendo sobre la marcha de detallas y menciones que venían muy bien de la mano cuando estas situaciones surgían. El condón que había quedado en el falo de Tai, tuvo que ser retirado puesto que la copula no había iniciado, no fue sino hasta que los dos decidieron empezar, y fue ahí cuando tuvieron que hacer uso de un cuarto condón.

Las indicaciones mas o menos verídicas que ambos sabían o medio sabe les tenían en ascuas…finalmente Tai eligió hacerse de una posición donde la copula fuera adecuada y así el ritual de cortejo finalmente llegase al apareamiento. Así que recostó a Kari usando sus brazos alternadamente, y la acomodo bajo de su sombra, Tai estaba erguido a centímetro sobre su hermana, tenerla ahí bajo su sombra sumisa y totalmente entregada a él fue en cierto punto una escena excitante. Totalmente erótica.

Paramara en cambio, la vista de suhermano sobre ella fue mas una postura de imponencia, un porte heorico digno de un elegido, o de un heore. Era realmente atractivo y la imagen de sus ojos sobre ella, le llenaban de una mezcla de pena, placer, gozo y satisfacción, puesto que Tai por medio de su mirar, le dejaba claro que siempre la iba a ver a ella por sobre las demás.

Con Kari recostada, Tai hizo los últimos arreglos acomodo las piernas de Kari sobre sus hombros afín de que tuviera la libertad de maniobrar cuando aconteciese la primera estocada. Por un momento la pose le hizo verse como algo grotesco, mas digno de un acosador que de un fiel amante. Pero fue ahora la atención que centro a Kari quien al verle solo quedaba mas excitado ante el subir y bajar de su pecho.

"Kari…aquí…voy…pero…si sientes. Que es demasiado…solo dímelo. Me detendré, lo prometo." Fueron sus palabras.

Hazlo por favor…Tai…tómame hermano."

Lo siguiente para Kari fue algo sumamente imposible de describir…puesto que la presencia del cuerpo ajeno apareció y luego, se clavo en su intimidad, primero débil y luego fuertemente. El primer grito de dolor mejor dicho quejido tomo a Tai por sorpresa. Sin embargo Kari le indico que siguiera a fin de acostúmbrala a tener un cuerpo en este caso, el falo de Tai.

Después de algunos encuentros mas directos y prolongados, Tai había llegado al tope, pues el pequeño ser de Kari se encontraba ya en camino de ser roto. Finalmente Tai empujo con más fuerza y finalmente el pliegue cedió, rompiendo el himen de Kari y tomando así la virginidad de Kari chica. No se con el envueltos ambos en ese abrazo romántico. Kari ahora dejaba e ser una niña y pasaba a ser una mujer…su mujer, suya y de nadie mas…era algo digno de ser recordado por ambos durante el resto de sus vidas.

Como Kari que a pesar de ser consciente de lo que representaba el primer encuentro. Decidieron llévalo mas calmado y plausible…al menos hasta que Kari se acostumbrase nuevamente a retener un falo en su interior.

Para cuando las lagrimas de Kari que habían hecho sentir a Tai un monstruo, se fueron y remplazaron por los gemidos de una ya más alegre niña que le sonreía y mostraba un gesto mas satisfecho. Eso hizo que Tai comenzase a realizar esto con mas empelo, y entonces continuaron con la consumación de ese acto de amor y cariño.

Cuando las situación es fueron algo mas interesantes y en un momento Tai estaba sentado con sus piernas cruzadas en algo parecido a una flor de loto, y ahora se había llevado a Kari hacia si mismo de manera que quedasen viéndose de frente, considerando la diferencia de tamañas entre ambos. Ahora Kari era bajada una y otra vez de manera que el envestir del falo de Tai se adentrase nuevamente en el sexo de Kari. Ambos estaban zendo acometidos y yéndose a si mismos llegando hasta el clímax

"He,….herma….ah…hermanado." Kari estaba gimiendo de placer, nunca antes haba legado hasta esta e noche.

"Kari…Kari…creo que estoy…si…voy a..." Tai sabia que se acercaba al clímax pero honestamente la condiciona narcótica a la que llevaba al coito suplemente les arrebato el habla…

Y así llegaron al límite de lo que pudieron tolerar. Ambos hermanos se aferraron en un abrazo fuerte y firme mientras se suscitaba la acción de clímax. La explosión de emociones sensaciones que ello acarreaba de supes de haber sido un acto de sumo amor, ahora parecía que entraban en una especie de sueño letárgico, en el que apretujados como uno solo se desplomaron sobre la cama rendidos.

Solo el sueño pudo velar la última imagen que se tuvo uno del otro. Manteniéndose unidos juntos agazapados en ese su refugio, podían dejarse llevar por el sueño calmante y descansar merecidamente sabiendo que al despertar aun estarían ahí el uno para la otra.

…

Continuara…

Sin comentario de parte del autor. Lo demás…se los dejo a su criterio….

Sato Vamp Fuera.


	8. Capitulo VIII: Sacrilegio

Buenas noches estimados lectores… vengo de nueva cuenta a ofrecerles esta nueva entrega de tan singular historia. La verdad y refiriéndome al reto que decidí afrontar, estoy descubriendo cosas muy interesantes que no me jacto de callar, prácticamente aquella platica de motivación personal me han hecho ver las cosas de tono distinto y de momento; me ah asistido en la estrategia de escribir fic. Ahora bien estamos casi al borde del inevitable final.

Lo que empieza tiene que acabar y así como todo en esta vida, la situación para ciertos hermanos estará por ponerse a prueba de nueva cuenta. Aunque podría ser quizá demasiado para ellos tanto que podrían ser sobrepasados. La cuestión es…estará la relación de Tai y Kari ahora aumentada y reforzada con su nuevo y conjugado romance, destinado al fracaso y la infelicidad… ¿A caso ambos estará destinados a no estar juntos? De momento es una pregunta que dirijo a mis lectores y que esperare pacientemente su respuesta en su próximos rewies.

Perdóneme si llego a ser demasiado extremo, pero esto tiene que ser así, solo de esta manera podrá ser que la verdadera hermandad llegue a revelarse. Prosigamos pues con esta entrega.

Advertencia: El siguiente capitulo narra escenas de sexo explicito con temáticas de incesto, escenas de violencia familiar y asuntos de índole ética. Lea bajo su responsabilidad.

…

…

**Capitulo VIII: Sacrilegio…**

…..

…..

Era prácticamente un sueño hecho realidad…pues mi hermana…mi adorada hermana, aquella jovencita que desde que puedo recordar, había llenado mi vida de tanta dicha y alegría; ahora tras muchas ensay amarguras sufridas, me haba confesado su amor secreto…amor secreto que curiosamente yo también atesoraba muy dentro de mi, y que honestamente no recuerdo cuando fue que comenzó. Per que al hacerlo fue alimentando de todo mi cariño y mi sentir, hasta que ahora, en nuestra flor de la vida se abría, revelándose como un capullo que florece después de haber madurado.

Amor…siempre fue una palabra que honestamente no llegaba a comprender, el primer amor que sentí, seria el de mis padres y hermana. De ella fueron las mayores muestras de amor, como la que ahora me demostraba y ofrecía. Amor que sin embargo fue silenciado durante tantos años hasta ahora, justo cuando más lo necesitábamos. Justo ahora, venia desde lo profundo de nuestros corazones para hacerse uno y ser virtuoso. Ahora mismo ambos éramos felices, y tanto en los juegos impropios de nuestra edad, como las muestras de afecto directo que compartíamos, gritaban con fuerza, resonando entre las paredes de nuestro refugio que aquello había sido gloria y virtud. Finalmente éramos dignos de merecer felicidad.

No importaba como pero si cuanto durase. La verdad temía ciertamente que aquello no fuera para siempre, ojala y lo fuera. Pero por ahora quería encaminar todos mis esfuerzos y mi ser total a amar a aquella mujer con quien compartía sangre y apellido, aquella pareja que no me diría no y que siempre querría estar conmigo. Ella siempre estaría conmigo…y yo con ella.

Siempre…

Siempre…

…

…

.

.

/

Aquellas horas que trascurrieron después del primer encuentro…fueron quizás las mas activas par ambos hermanos que recién descubierto este nuevo acto de amor, no escatimaron el tiempo ni las veces que repitieron el cortejo y el apareo. Honestamente avergonzados pero deseosos de impregnarse con la fragancia mutua y el sabor de sus pieles de sus labios y que dicho aroma y sabor se grabasen en hierro fundido en lo profundo de sus seres.

Para Tai…sencillamente las inquietudes e inseguridades que acarreaban este asunto se habían ido al olvido, y muestra de ello había estado clara en que después de los primeros contactos, su reserva de condones ya escaza, se agotase. Obvio que esto n le detuvo de seguir repitiendo este acto, pues tanto el como Kari querían seguir y era ya el tercer contacto cuando ambos hermanos estarían sin protección alguna, ahora era algo mas complicado.

Si complicado, puesto que ahora la unión seria total, sin nada que impidiese a Tai liberar su esencia dentro de su hermana y llevar así a un acto completo. Con el amor como incentivo.

.

.

.

"Hazlo…te estoy esperando…"

Juguetonamente su hermana menor le había llamado mientras subía sobre el a manera de que ambos adoptasen una posición de loto. Siendo el que estaría sosteniéndole.

"Lo se…igual que yo…yo te deseo…"

"¿Pues que esperas?"

"No quiero lastimarte…solo intento ser cuidadoso."

"Eres tan tierno cuando te lo propones…"

"Eres tu quien logra que sea así. "

"Lo se…solo yo…y nadie mas. Eres mio" Ella abrazo su cabeza estrujándole contra su seno superior.

"Y tu mía…" El la estrujo tomándole desde la espalda y le abrazo.

Rompieron su abrazo para darse una serie de tiernos besos, algunos e actitud infantil, otros algo más directos. Aun siendo un acto que la mayoría tomaría como algo lleno de morbo y perversión, ellos no querían que aquello que amo hacían fuera ese tipo de acto. No…ellos intentaban hacerlo sentir y verse como un mero instinto, que rebosase de amor, de ternura de sentimiento…querían quizá limpiar la macha del pecado en su ato que posiblemente mas de alguno tacharía de blasfemo y hasta enfermo.

Tai cerró los ojos, y llevándose a Kari a si miso oculto sus lágrimas recientes mismas que luchaba por alejar. Él quería que Kari y él solo quisiera quedarse con su bonita visión de las hermosas vivencias que ambos reunían. Poco tardo antes de que su hermana le forzara a verle de frente. Aun siendo ms grande y de mayor fuerza, ella pudo someterle y hacerlo mirar…

Cuando él estuvo frente a ella, ahora fue quien se llevo la imagen de su querida hermana con ojos cristalinos y lagrimas prófuga en sus ojos, al parecer ella estaba consciente de lo que Tai pensaba, o de hecho ella había llegado también a esa concusión. No querían hacer nada malo, ellos solo querían amarse, amarse como ahora lo hacían, pero tampoco querían abandonarse como eran desde un principio, ellos adoraban ser hermanos, no querían renunciar a lo que eran pero igualmente deseaban expresar su amor como cualquier pareja de enamorados. Que acaso, su amor no tenía derecho a existir…

.

"Yo te amo hermano…no importa nada…yo te seguiré amando…siempre…"

"Kari…yo…yo…"

"No digas nada…deja todo así…" ella se aferro a él y mientras ellos hacían esto, la copula había comenzado…

Este renovado acto de amor era mas genuino que el primer no menos importante, pero…ambos jóvenes lo disfrutaron como si hubiese sido el primero…sintiéndose mas natural; la fricción entre sus cuerpo, la acción de entrar y salir, y la humedad que esto traía así como el calor fraternal que envolvía a ambos…

…

Podría describir mas detalle del acto, pero no creo que sea necesario…lo importante es saber que de una u otra forma aquella joven pareja encontraba la dicha de ser uno y hacer el amor llego a ser nuevamente un acto de puro amor de sentir y de una pureza divina….tocar el cielo, como debería de ser.

El clímax llego siendo una reacción de aferro mutuo, ambos hermanos cerrándose sus ojos, impregnado sus mentes con la visión del contrario siendo unificados, siendo posible el acto de crear vida…y esta vez, el orgasmo los forzó a lanzar un bramido…que lleno el ambiente de aquel privado y divino sitio…

Kari llego a sentir como algo demasiado cálido se vertía en su interior…era…era aquello que provenía de su hermano, y que ahora se adentraba en lo profundo de su ser. Era un hecho ella había sido bendecida con la escancia de su hermano amado…no podía ser mas feliz…

Para Tai…aquello fue quizá algo mas divino que el cielo mismo…pues no solo había tomado la virginidad de su hermana sino que además estaba siendo confortado con el clímax y el contacto entre las esencias propias y de su hermana. Finalmente las palabras "Te amo…" que Kari exclamo…llenaron al joven ex elegido de una dicha…que prácticamente podría morir feliz, pues su mayor anhelo había dio cumplido.

Ojala y no fuera a ser así…

.

.

Ambos cayeron exhaustos, y rompiendo la postura del loto. Kari quedo recostada en el pecho de su hermano mayor, siendo consentida y ahora por las caricias del mismo. Ella le miro y sonrió totalmente alegre. Tai le sonrió mientras hacia cariños como de una pequeña se tratase, como si fuese un guardián dispuesto a sacrificarse por ella. Y en realdad el estaría dispuesto de ser así.

"Eres tan linda…" Le dijo mientras la acomodaba a lado suyo, y ambos adoptaban una mejor postura en aquella cama.

"Y tu eres muy apuesto…" Le sonrió mientras tomaba una sabana y se cubría como si fuese una caperuza.

Tai le dio gracia, y levantando a su hermana a manera que quedasen ambos de rodillas retiro esa sabana y la extendió arropándola dejando esta improvisada capucha mejor acomodada. Admiro su obra, y sonrió. Kari era un ángel de verdad…o al menos pasaría por uno de ellos. Ciertamente no podía estar mas alegre.

"Te amo…" Le dijo mientras capturaba sus labios en un beso.

"Nunca me cansare de amarte." Fue ella quien le respondió abrazándolo con un acto digno de una hermana menor.

"Estaremos juntos, pase lo que pase…" Le hizo prometer…

"gracias…" Le respondió ella apretado más su abrazo

.

.

Si así era…ahora y siempre ellos serian hermanos sin importar lo que hicieran siempre serian hermano y nunca amantes, no…solo eso, solo hermanos…

Estaban dispuestos a correr el riesgo, aun cuando el futuro no brillaba tangible para ambos ellos estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo.

El problema era…que a veces la realidad puede golpearte, de la manera mas dura posible…

…..

/

…

.

¡KNOCK!

.

.

.

La fuerza del golpe se descargo con fuerza sobre el ya marcado y sangrante rostro de Tai quien por la nueva acometida, había salido hacia atrás chocando contra la pared del apartamento. La fuerza que tuvo fue tal que el joven perdió ligeramente noción de si mismo. Y la debilidad de los anteriores golpes hizo que cayese sobre su retaguardia en el piso de madera...

.

.

.

"¡DEJALO EN PAZ POR FAVOR…!" La voz de Kari clamo casi a gritos que aquel martirio por el que su hermano estaba pasando cesara de una vez.

"YUUKO…AGARRA A LA NIÑA…" La voz de Susumo; su O-Tosan sonaba mas que intimidante, tenia un dejo de odio…odio que por cierto confirmo mientras le miraba con su mirada deformada por su sentir y sus ojos clavados en la joven quien de inmediato corto contacto visual ante el agarre de su O-kasan yuuko, ella le separo de donde estaba dándole espacio a su marido de ajusticiar a su hasta ahora…primogénito.

Sin su hija cerca, "Susumo" redirigió su mirar hacia el bastardo que antes había sido su hijo y de inmediato una espina de rabia se incrusto en su ser. No iba a descansar hasta desfogar todo ese rencor.

"¡Maldito…mísero pedazo de basura…!" el hombre se poso frente a su hijo y sujetándole de la camisa le obligo a levantarse…

Tai quien había quedado sentado recargado de la pared sintió e l brusco agarre de su padre, pero el no objetaría nada, él no estaba dispuesto a defenderse de su progenitor, no metería las manos ni siquiera le dirigiría la vista. Así que cuando su padre lo tuvo de frente, el miro hacia otro lado con seño entrecerrado, como si molesto estuviese.

"Mírame ahora bastardo…" Susumo le revolcó, Tai no le miro. "te estoy dando una orden desdichado malagradecido…" Enfadado por la ignorancia aparente de su hijo. Susumo descargo un golpe en el estomago del joven castaño.

Tai sintió el golpe con toda su potencia, el aire se fue de su cuerpo y la sorpresa no evito que un fuerte quejido se escuchase de su parte, seguido claro, de un ataque de toz. Todo esto mientras era revolcado nuevamente por su padre.

Kari quien aun estaba presente, grito llena de dolor, como si el golpe lo hubiese recibido ella. Intento ir en auxilio de su hermano. Pero el agarre de su madre le impidió hacerlo.

"Mama…por favor…dile que se detenga" Yuuko le sometió de una bofetada callando cualquier posible reclamo o suplica.

"Suficiente Kari…esto no se compara con la atrocidad…que ustedes- él te hizo." Yuuko al igual que Susumo, se negaban a creer que Kari había sido parte de aquel ato pecaminoso. Y de hecho, pensaban más que ciertos, que Tai había cometido la terrible bajeza de haber abusado de ella. Cosa que no era verdad.

"¡Él no me hizo nada! ¡Por favor dejen que les explique…dejen de pegarle…! Por favor…" Kari había comenzado a llorar…esto no fue ajeno para Tai…no podía dejar que su hermana estuviese siendo lastimada ni siquiera por sus propios padres.

"Déjenla…en paz…" Fueron las entrecortadas palabras que Tai pudo exclamar mientras movía sus pesados ojos hacían encarar a su padre.

"¿Que dices…?" Susumo le pregunto aun sujetándolo.

Dejen a Kari…en paz…yo soy el único…culpable…solo yo…castíguenme, a mi." Le dijo a su padre dirigiéndole una mirada desafiante. Podía recibir todo el peso de la justicia familiar, legal e incluso celestial, pero no permitiría que Kari pagase con el. No si podía evitarlo.

"Castigarte…" Susumo le miro con rabia. "Cierto. Mereces todo el castigo posible…por haberle hecho eso a tu propia hermana…y esto." Como si fuese su enemigo mas que su hijo, Susumo descargo un duro rodillazo contra la zona pélvica de su hijo, el golpe fue directo hacia la ingle del joven, siendo esta y todo lo que se hallaba en esa zona blanco directo del ataque de rencor.

Tai casi grito pero su lamento se ahogo en un gemido tajante. Siendo por un momento forzado a rodear a su padre con sus brazos, buscado apoyo o consuelo al devastador dolor que ahora le estaba matando.

"¡Hermano…!" Kari grito sintiéndose miserable.

Esto no era posible. No; en todo caso ella debía de ser castigada también porque, al igual que Tai; ella igual había confesado que le amaba, y que era tan culpable como el en todo caso. Aquellas palabras sin embargo. Fueron sordas en los oídos de sus padres, su madre sentía lágrimas de pena porque su esposo estaba casi matando a su hijo a golpes. Sin embargo ella estaba de acuerdo, porque su máxima prioridad era Kari quien siempre fue inocente y desinteresada. Lo difícil era aceptar que Tai hubiese cometido tal acto de suma maldad.

Susumo, al sentir los brazos de su hijo rodearle, no tardo en retirárselos de encima y prácticamente lanzarlo al suelo. Tai cayó sobre el piso de madera, donde finalmente pudo llevar las manos a su zona genital, con intención de mitigar el sufrimiento que ahora padecía.

"Eso y mas te mereces…" el padre de Tai se inclino a maldecirle mientras el joven intentaba tomar aire y mitigar su dolor. "Agradece que no soy un monstruo como tu, porque de serlo te hubiera cortado aquella porquería con un cuchillo y dejarte morir." Tai apenas podía creer que aquel hombre intimidante fuese su padre.

"No…no soy…un monstruo…pa…padre…" En complicado esfuerzo pudo pronuncia estas palabras.

"No me llames así…nunca mas…tu no eres mi hijo" Estas palabras fueron veneno en el corazón de Tai, por un momento un gesto de incredulidad y temor lo invadió. "…yo no tengo ningún hijo…mas que Kari…" Susumo corrigió su último comentario. "¡Ahora lárgate de mi casa…y aléjate de mi hija…!" Tomándole de un hombro y un brazo, levanto al joven desterrado y literalmente lo empujo hasta la entrada de su hogar…

Tai quien iba en shock, no pudo ofrecer mas resistencia ni siquiera estaba seguro de que hacer…solo…miro de golpe hacia donde Kari se hallaba, su madre aun le retenía, pero ella se había quedado inmóvil, como si…como si la hubieran matado de pie. Literalmente rompiéndole el corazón.

No hubo palabras, no sabían que decirse, aun pudiéndolo hacer nada podrían resolver…simplemente Tai observo a Kari dificultosamente hasta que ella desapareció tras el muro del pasillo. Su padre lo retranco contra la pared, y luego abrió la poeta de su hogar.

"Fuiste muy hombre para violar a tu hermana…demuéstralo ahora para valerte tu solo…" Fueron las palabras de rencor de parte de su antiguo padre, antes de que literalmente lo arrojara hacia afuera y hacia el exilio.

Tai fue lanzado hacia el corredor del edificio departamental, chocando contra la baranda y luego calendo al suelo. Cuando pudo recuperarse, la puerta se cerró, pudo oír el seguro detrás de ella ser accionado. Estaba solo…

La noche no pudo ser peor, una tormenta acuchillaba el silencio con relámpagos y el aguacero estaba en su punto. Las gotas de agua causaban una incomoda reacción cuando mojaban su cuerpo adolorido. Nadie mas asomo desde las viviendas aledañas, parecía como si nadie en ese sitio lo quería ahí.

Después de recuperarse levemente, Tai se llevo la mano al bolsillo de su pantalón de mezclilla y de ella un par de llaves sonaron entre sus dedos. Las miro y luego miro hacia la puerta. No se oía nada en absoluto, quizá por ello nadie percibió la golpiza y los gritos que hubo en ese lugar antiguo hogar suyo.

Eso no importaba, importaba…que su hermana se hubiera quedado sola, él la había dejado sola, no podría ser peor. Estaba faltando a su promesa, su pacto de hermanos y su promesa de amor para con Kari. Eso si que fue doloroso para el, mucho mas que los golpes y la idead de ser ahora un desplazado. Bueno…eso último no era del todo cierto.

Miro las llaves en su mano…y luego, con pesar en sus ojos, se levanto muy dificultosamente y luego de ello, lenta y con torpes movimientos, comenzó a caminar…hacia la oscuridad que el cubo de escaleras develaba…perdiéndose en la negrura de aquella noche, pensando y lamentándose como el mismo Hermes de la mitología…

Tras haber desafiado a los dioses…era arrojado a la tierra del dolor. Donde vagaría de ahora en adelante. Se acabó…para el ya todo haba terminado. Ahora quizás…le quedaba algo que atender que antes de aceptarlo, algo que sin dudo ayudaría a Kari a enfrentar este dolor y el porvenir mal que se desataría en su ya delicada condición.

Solo esperaba poder tener siquiera la mitad de la fuerza de Kari para cuando ese momento llegase. Por ahora debía de buscar donde dormir y pode curar sus heridas. Aunque…no todas ellas podrían llegar a curarse. Y seguramente nunca lo harían…

.

.

_**Continuara…**_

.

.

.

Seguramente a estas alturas todos ustedes deben de odiarme. Pero como dije en un principio, esta es una historia que no precisa de finales felices ni de simples desenlaces…no estoy escribiendo una podrida basura para Teidiotiza. Sino algo mas real y que puede llegar a doler en serio.

En fin, este capitulo cierra dejando dudas y temores en los corazones de los protagonistas…pero de algo es seguro…será que este evento tendrá consecuencias a futuro sobretodo para Kari quien con su salud todavía comprometida necesitara de un milagro para sobrevivir.

Bien lo dejo, mañana entregare el penúltimo capitulo. Solo espero tener fuerzas para sacarlo adelante. Crean en mi…y yo lo hare.

**Sato Vamp Fuera…**


	9. Capitulo IX: Realidadcruda realidad

Buenas noches…queridos lectores. Nuevamente vengo en su presencia para traerles esta nueva entrega de tan singular fic. La verdad es difícil de explicar pero este dia no me fue realmente bien, sin embargo debido al compromiso para con mi propia persona, con ustedes queridos lectores y on mi proposición de autosuperacon, estoy aquí, herido y maltecho pero aun asi dispuesto a entregar una buena continuación que no dejara de ser intensa y atrayendte como las anteriores.

Estamos en el noveno capitulo y el penúltimo que escribiré para este fic, siendo la continuación de maan el grandioso cierre. Con honor y devoción será el primer fi que concluyo en fanfiction y de hecho el primero que concluyo formalmente.

De momento dejemos eso y centremos nuestra atención en la historia, veamos ue depara el destino a nuestros hermanos amados y separados. Por la vida, por su sangre y por todo lo demás…veamos que infierno se desata esta noche de dolor. Y esto, comienza asi…

.

.

**Capitulo IX: Realidad…Cruda Realidad…**

_En esta despedida__  
__no hay sangre__  
__no hay coartada__  
__Porque he dibujado el arrepentimiento__  
__desde la verdad__  
__de miles mentiras__  
__por lo que deja que la compasión llegue__  
__y olvídalo___

_Qué he hecho__  
__Me encararé conmigo mismo__  
__para tachar__  
__lo que he llegado a ser__  
__borrandome__  
__y dejando ir__  
__lo que he hecho___

_Olvídate por un tiempo__  
__lo que pensaste de mi__  
__mientras limpio esta pizarra__  
__con las manos__  
__de la incetidumbre__  
__por lo que deja que la compasión llegue__  
__y olvídalo___

_Qué he hecho__  
__Me encararé conmigo mismo__  
__para tachar__  
__lo que he llegado a ser__  
__borrandome__  
__y dejando ir__  
__lo que he hecho___

_Por lo que he hecho__  
__Empezaré de nuevo__  
__Y cualquier cosa__  
__que podría llegar__  
__acaba hoy__  
__Me perdono___

_Qué he hecho__  
__Me encararé conmigo mismo__  
__para tachar__  
__lo que he llegado a ser__  
__borrándome__  
__y dejando ir__  
__lo que he hecho___

_Qué he hecho___

_Me perdono por lo que he hecho_

.

.

Whati I´ve done by Linkin Park

.

.

.

Kari se desplomo sobre su cama…estaba destrozada…realmente destrozada…lloraba con sumo pesar con mucho dolor en su alma, un dolor que llegaba a quemarle. Y no se podía negar que lo que había presenciado había sido nada que no dejase marca en la pobre chica. El dolor le estaba matando…y mas le dolía saber que aquella persona amada, su hermano había sido desterrado de aquel hogar que tantos recuerdos le trajo. Saber que su hermano amado no volvería a estar con ella era algo que no podía soportar.

Sus padres le habían reasignado a la habitación de trabajo donde su padre instalo una colchoneta y su madre improviso una cama lo suficientemente cómoda para que su devastada hija pudiese encontrar algo de calma en sus nervios destrozados. Esto fue una mejor opción para el matrimonio Kamiya, era mejor esto en vez que su hija durmiese en su respectiva habitación. Aquel cuarto sellado de momento debía de quedarse así al menos mientras pudieran deshacerse de todo lo enfermo y demoniaco que se había encerrado ahí dentro.

Podrían bien haber clausurado el cuarto de manera indefinida, pero los ánimos de la noche estaban aun muy altos; los padres de Kari habían dejado a su hija sola mientras debatían que elecciones tomar de ahora en adelante. ¿Que debían de hacer respecto a aquello que ambos descubrieron?

Lo ideal en primera instancia era mantenerlo en secreto. Si la gente llegase a saber lo que había acontecido entre aquellos muros, los dedos acusadores y ofensivos acribillarían a la familia por el resto de su vida, incluso sus propios familiares les rehusaría. Esto a su vez desencadenarían una respuesta obligatoria de las autoridades y una evaluación respecto todos ellos haría constar si de verdad estaban haciendo bien su deber de padres.

En segunda instancia, era definir que hacer con su antiguo hijo. Tai simplemente no podía desaparecer de la noche a la mañana como si nunca hubiese existido, el destierro repentino ponía también en duda cualquier cuartada respecto a un traslado o viaje de estudios que pudiesen formular, y la condición de Kari así como la relación que llevaba con su hermano dejaban claro que no serviría decir que se había fugado o abandonado la casa. Esto también se reforzaba a la noción que el joven kamiya realmente se hubiera ido. Después de todo, aun siendo un desterrado, su enfermo amor hacia Kari le mantendrían quizá como un lobo merodeando y su condición de desplazado levantaría claramente las dudas de la comunidad.

Sencillamente el asunto no tenia una vía rápida y factible de resolverse. Ambos esposos estuvieron incluso divagando si la idea de buscar a su hijo y tratar de hacerlo alejarse ya sea pagándole para que se largase o enviándole con algún conocido o familiar lejano. Quizá las ideas les revolotearon demasiado como para formular algo mas grave; quizá encerrarle en aquel cuarto a piedra y lodo solo con acceso restringido al resto de la casa, y claro, alejado de Kari.

Aunque la idea de tener de vuelta al violador de su hija, irritaba suficiente al padre de Kari como para permitir aquello. Entonces que… ¿y si le matasen…? Seria algo mas allá de lo cuerdo, pero el pecado que había sido detonante de esto era algo mayor al castigo que ambos padres imponían.

De cualquier forma y tramasen lo que tramasen, el matrimonio decidió intentar descansar lo que quedaba de esa noche, sin embargo no sabían que en aquel cuarto donde su pequeña había sido asignada, la pobre chica sufría, y es que sus llantos y susurros no le permitían descansar…no había probado alimento ni agua, solo lloraba, lloraba sin consuelo absolutamente sola. La pobre estaba siendo atormentada con la imágenes repetitivas de lo acontecido…no podía creer que su amor innegable hacia Tai, terminasen por traerle tanto dolor…era una persona malvada y cruel, y mas porque ella no pudo hacer nada por evitar que sufriera lo golpes e insultos de su padre, el desprecio y negación de su madre y el destierro de su familia y su hogar.

Ella no era una buena chica, ella era mala…no podía ser un ángel de luz si por su culpa su amor verdadero había sufrido tal calvario.

Estas y otras cosas eran las que aquejaban a la pobre joven pero más allá del sentir y el dolor que le producía en su moral y psique, aquel golpe de males confinados terminaría por ir hacia el punto más frágil de Kari…su corazón. El recuento de estos actos cobrarían pronto factura y lamentablemente el precio seria sumamente caro.

.

.

.

/

.

.

.

Desterrado…solo…negado…odiado y sin nada a que aferrarse. A esta condición había sido reducido en menos de 24 hrs. La noche de temporal cubría a la perfección su silueta, evitando así ser visto en tales medios por algún peatón ocasional, así que acobijado bajo el manto del temporal y la oscuridad, Tai rengueo abriéndose camino en una dirección que previamente había fijado.

Una hora después…una puerta de metal parcialmente des lubricada se oyó sonar en la oscuridad, y la luz del temporal se había visto en aquella noche, una silueta masculina entro torpemente arrastrándose casi sujetándose de la misma puerta a fin de no caer…

La puerta se cerró, la oscuridad volvió a llenar el sitio donde quiera que fuese, unos pequeños sonidos de cajas haciéndose a un lado, algo cayéndose y unos cuantos golpes y tientas, una luz de halógeno se encendió y un debilitado Tai apareció en frete de la lámpara incandescente. Estaba realmente muy mal, moretones, un ojo cerrado y la ceja cortada, un labio roto, la nariz sangrante y prácticamente su rostro desfigurado, era la primer impresión que nos daba el ahora decaído líder de los antiguos elegidos. Por si fuera poco, también se encontraba empapado, pero de eso al menos ya había encontrado resguardo de la lluvia.

Tai encendió otras luces de neón en barras luminosas que había encontrado en la mesa de trabajo donde estaba aquella lámpara y las lanzo hacia el resto del sitio. La luminiscencia le entrego la imagen en penumbras de un almacén similar a un taller mecánico. Tai conocía el sitio; él y algunos de los elegidos se habían hecho con el hacia unos años, aquel sitio había sido acondicionado a las preferencias y gustos de los jóvenes elegidos y sus colegas novicios. Siendo una especie de club y guarida para todos ellos.

Las miles de imágenes fruto de los recuerdos felices de Tai vinieron a la mente, aquí acordaban reuniones entre todos ellos para revivir experiencias en sus aventuras, celebrar los cumpleaños y días de asueto o simplemente pasar el rato, de hecho mas tarde pasaría a usos mas propios de cada uno de los elegidos. Como las reuniones de practica de Matt y su banda, el pequeño laboratorio de computación que Izzy había instalado y cierto, los escondites que Tai usaba para ocultar los regalos para su hermana entre otros.

Después de un tiempo el lugar había quedado casi abandonado y de hecho actualmente Tai era el único que daba un uso a estas instalaciones. Y ahora…que había sido echado de su hogar, posiblemente seria su morada por un tiempo. Así que dejando sus memorias atrás, comenzó a buscar entre las gavetas y amaraos de lamina, sabia que Joe había dejado algún botiquín desde hacia un tiempo. En realidad él se lo había dado y ahora Tai buscaba algo que no recordaba bien donde lo había dejado.

Finalmente encontró el susodicho artilugio y con botiquín en mano, se dirigió hacia el baño del almacén, una vez ahí Tai uso el lavamanos para colocar los utensilios, y ayudado por un espejo, procedió a curarse las heridas.

.

.

/

.

.

Cuando hubo terminado de atenderse y después de haber acondicionado el sitio para poder dormir o intentar dormir…tuvo finalmente algo de calma para reflexionar. Siendo lo primero, el como debía de actuar a partir de ahora. Estaba desecho para acabar, sus padres lo odiaban y estaba seguro que nunca mas volverían a mirarle ni siquiera llamarle hijo. Prácticamente había quedado como un criminal para ellos, y la sola idea de que pronto la ley le buscase para pagar por su crimen, le hizo sentirse miserable.

Pero mas allá de lo que cualquier situación legal pudiera acontecerle, lo que de verdad centraba sus pensamientos era en torno a Kari… ¿Que iba a pasar con ella? Por un momento pensó que aquella terrible situación acontecida afectase severamente su delicada salud. Ni hablar respecto a lo que tendría que afrontar cuando la pobre chica se viera en necesidad de ser internada de nueva cuenta.

El joven kamiya pensó que de ser así; su oportunidad de poder verla y siquiera de hablar con ella estarían ya muy limitadas, por no decir imposibles. Posiblemente sus padres estarían en la mayor disposición a evitar que se acercase a ella aun en el hospital. Entonces ¿Que hacer si su situación llegaba a mayores? No podría hacer nada si Kari llegaba a presentar nuevamente aquella alarma clínica. Posiblemente ella no lo soportaría de nuevo.

Inaceptable, era inaceptable que ahora que estaba más cerca de Kari, fuese impedido de estar con ella y de hecho negado a ella. Alejado y expulsado, hacia la oscuridad como estaba ahora en aquel sitio.

Pero entonces…que hacer respecto a la condición que regiría su persona ante la crítica social a la que quedaría expuesto de ahora en adelante. A pesar de que él le importase poco o nada el que dirán, era obvio que su reputación quedaría marcada y que de hecho su nombre había sido asesinado. Para la sociedad…él había muerto, muerto como persona, muerto como estudiante como futuro profesionista, como futuro ciudadano, muerto…

Él ya estaba muerto, y aquello también le dolía. Porque a pesar de ignorar todavía estos hechos, recordó tamicen, que a tormento de todo lo que el quisiera, ya no podría estar con Kari nunca mas. Y de hecho no podría ser feliz con ella porque simplemente estaba ya marcado por lo que hizo. Dífilamente encontraría espacio en algún lugar donde no le prestasen demasiada atención por ese mundano saber

"todo se acabó…" se dijo a si mismo Tai. "Se acabó…y no podre estar con Kari…ya…ya no podre…" Sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear, su voz empezó a tronarse. Estar en ese estado de ánimo era horriblemente atroz. El infierno en la tierra. Esto…esto era peor todavía que lo vivido antes cuando Kari estaba en el hospital, y el sabría que con el tiempo esto volvería a suceder, pero la realidad actual le impediría verla.

"Se acabó…" Un desilusionado Tai lloro…lloro sin consuelo ni confort.

.

.

.

.

Tai…

Una voz supra real se escucho en su cercanía, quizá era algo intuitivo.

Tai…

Aquella voz regreso, no…no podía ser… Acaso…era Kari…

.

.

.

/

.

.

.

Kari quien lloraba en su cuarto siendo alguien desgraciada y maldecida no encontraba arrullo que pudiese calmarle y brindar esa seguridad que siempre estaba con ella. La pobre elegida estaba sola…y aquella soledad se sentía aun mas cruel que la experimentada cuando su hermano le dejo atrás hacia tantos años, peor que las muertes que presencio en aquellas vivencias que no siempre fueron llenas de aventura.

Ahora…ella se encontraba acurrucada en esa improvisada cama, adoptando una posición fetal misma que la hacia verse mas débil y pequeña…sin poder hacer mucho…ella se sentía realmente mal…

No sabia que hacer…y solo se entregaba mas a la oscuridad que consumía su alma, a la soledad que mitigaba su existir, a la crudeza que develaba el extremo de un ser humano de incluso concebir la idea de la muerte.

"No quiero morir…"

Morir…cierto. Ella estaba condenada a muerte. Lo que vivió al lado de su amad hermano, le había hecho olvidar lo que en si, era lo mas difícil de su condición. La perdida del trasplante había dado por terminadas las esperanzas de encontrar alivio para su complejo caso clínico. Sin un órgano de remplazo, sus esperanzas de vid se vieron drásticamente acortadas a tantas semanas como un par de meses. Y ahora…ella no lo había tomado en cuenta pero de ese lapso de tiempo, poco mas de la mitad había transcurrido, y no fue mas sino la atención de Tai lo que le había hecho olvidar e incluso sanar su corazón.

Pero todo aquello era ahora mera ilusión, su salud mejoro pro porque su mente estaba centrada en otro asuntos, y ahora que esto había pasado, Kari descubrió que estaba corta de tiempo y que lamentablemente aun no se hallaba un donador. Kari recordó, que el servicio medico les había suministrado a sus padres un pequeño botón de pánico, bueno de hecho era una alarma de donante. Cuando el servicio clínico tuviese un donador…la alarma emitiría un pequeño tipo acompañado de un led que encendería en rojo indicando que un donador había sido encontrado.

Des fortuna fue saber que en estos días el indicador nunca sonó y prácticamente la esperanza se les estaba llenado de las manos. Y esto dejaba a Kari más cerca de caer en un giro sin control hacia la muerte.

No quiero morir…

Por primera vez, después de quizá mucho tiempo, la pequeña sentía miedo, estaba aterrada, no sabia que podría ser de ella. No quería morir n quería llegar a ese fin, y menos si sabia que su hermano quedaría solo y devastado…no podía no lo soportaría.

No quiero morir….

No quiero morir….

No quiero morir….

No quiero morir.

No quiero morir….

No quiero morir…

No quiero morir.

Mientras mas veces lo repetía mayor era su desesperación, mayor era su entrega al dolor. Mayor su posibilidad de morir. Y acurrucada como una niña asustada se tomaba la cabeza con sus manos y repetía estas palabras una y otras vez.

No quiero morir...

No quiero morir.

No quiero morir...

…no morirás…

No quiero morir.

No quiero morir

…no dejare que mueras…

Una voz distinta a la de ella se escucho en su mente, aquella otra voz era una suplica, diciéndole que no sufriera que no se rindiera.

Esa voz…

No quiero morir

No quiero morir

No quiero morir

…no vas a morir…

No quiero morir.

No quiero morir.

…tú vas a vivir…

No quiero morir.

No quiero morir

No quiero morir

…no dejare que mueras…

No quiero morir.

No quiero morir.

No quiero morir.

…vas a vivir…

No quiero morir.

No quiero morir.

No quiero morir.

…no dejare que mueras…

No quiero morir

No quiero morir.

…no vas a morir.

No quiero morir.

No quiero morir.

…no dejare que mueras.

…Yo estaré siempre a tu lado…

No quiero morir…

"Kari…no dejare que tu mueras…

Estas últimas palabras resonaron con mayor fuerza en la mente de la chica, y como si fuese una pequeña luz que irradio en su mente, pudo sentir…no…percibir a aquella otra voz, siendo interpretada como sensación. Sentir de algo más tangible. No estaba soñando…o si.

"…No vas a morir…tu vas a vivir…"

Aquella voz…si. No podía ser nadie más. Tenia que ser el…tenia que ser…

/

Sea o no una visión en sus sueño, la imagen de cierto joven se materializo como una forma rodeada de luz, misma que hacia perder cierta forma de aquella figura, pero no podía ser otro mas que el…

Kari era una pequeña niña perdida en un bosque de sombras y arboles raquíticos cuyas ramas desnudas hacían a razón de monstruos que mitigaban a la pequeña perdida. Pero ahí estaba el, ahí estaba el que era su guardián, y ella sonriendo como solo una pequeña inocente puede hacer, miraba llena de felicidad como aquel salvador, venia en su ayuda.

Fue entonces cuando Kari comprendió que no estaba sola. Y que aun siendo estas circunstancias…ella no estaba sola, nunca lo estaba. Porque Tai siempre estaba a su lado.

.

"Hermano…eres tu….siempre has sido tu…nunca me has dejado…nunca lo harás." Fueron las palabras subconscientes que la joven se decía a si misma, aceptando dicha revelación. Era bienaventurada y entre sonrisas se lanzaba a contra el peligro. Casi como si de una imprudencia tratase.

.

.

.

/

.

.

.

Fuera de su sueño…y en complicidad con una tonada celestial casi como la misma (Oda a la alegría)… Kari se levanto con fuerte remezón y dura reacción…sus movimientos eran no propios de un simple despertar, eran tajantes y casi erráticos como si representasen dolor.

Kari dentro de su sueño estaba feliz, pues estaba cayendo en picada hacia el infinito cielo como si volase…y su rostro de alegría parecía no inmutarse con lo que su contraparte real estaba pasando. Y esto era porque la joven que dormía en aquel cuarto estaba teniendo un ataque cardiovascular de una manera que forzaba su cuerpo a levantarse creando esta danza tan abstracta y que estaba prácticamente destrozando su cuerpo.

Para cuando sus padres atraídos por los fuertes sacudones y los casi bramidos que lanzaba la chica, ingresaron se dieron el mayor de sus impactos, al ver a su hija convulsionar como si de un espasmo se tratase.

En su sueño…Kari era feliz…pues la visión de su hermano encontrándose con ella en ese bosque de sombras y temores la estaban llevando hacia la libertad. Lo que no sabia Kari…era que su sueño había elevado su moción hasta el punto que su pobre corazón dejándose llevar por las fuertes impresiones que tenia desde hacia ya un largo tiempo, terminasen por llevar su corazón al limite.

Pero sus sueños le hacían ver lo contrario, y apenas su visión dejaba ver parte de la verdad…la cruda verdad. Eso no le importaba ahora, ella tenia a su hermano squi a su lado…

Ella estaba feliz, ella no moriría.

Ella ya esta muerta…

.

.

.

/

.

.

.

Un escalofrió recorrió todo el cuerpo de Tai a una razón descomunal. El amanecer del siguiente día le tomo por sorpresa en la madrugada, pero era algo distinto al clima de la mañana lo que lo remeció. Sentía…que algo malo había pasado…no pudo ser otra cosa que su hermana.

Estaba claro que el tiempo había llegado…

Si el tiempo había llegado. Era ahora cuando debía de actuar, debía de hacer su parte y preparar de una vez todo lo que había venido desarrollando dese hacia ya un tiempo. Honestamente él no pensó llegar a hacer uso del plan que había ideado, pero fue lo suficientemente precavido para elaborarlo…conseguir los recursos y medio, trazar su línea de acción y finalmente, dejar un testimonio. Por si no salían ¡bien las cosas.

Fuera de ello, lo único que Tai no previo, fue el no poder estar cerca de su hermana cuando fuera el momento oportuno. Pero aquello no importaba ya, su hermana estaba en peligro. Esta vez Tai no le fallaría… nunca mas le volvería a fallar.

Porque ya no haría un nunca mas para el…

:::::::::::::::::::::

**Continuara…**

El fin de esta historia se acerca, la situación antes de controlarse se ah deteriorado aun mas. Los padres e Tai intentan de momento ayudar a su hija que esta siendo consumida por aquel mal despiadado.

Esta lejos de ella no puede hacer mucho por ayudarle mas allá de lo que había trazado en su plan. Esperando ser posible, Tai arriesgaba todo por el todo. Una sola vez, eso seria todo. Y después…nada…

Que trágico o esperanzador final deparara el culmino de esta historia para nuestros queridos hervores? No se pierdan el final de esta grandiosa historia. Porque al final…quizá sea un acto de arrojo que definirá nuestro acto y deseo en la vida.

Espero sus preciados Rewies…nos vemos mañana.

Sato Vamp Fuera.


	10. Capitulo X: Sacrificio El máximo regalo

Buenas noches queridos lectores. Eh vuelto para traerles la ultima entrega de este fic. Aunque en un principio hice uso de este entrenamiento de auto superación el resultado fue aun mejor de lo que eh esperado, ahora sé que los buenos fics pueden ser entregados en rápidas y cortas entregas pero son realmente un reto duro de cumplir, teniendo en cuenta que mi profesión y mis deberes con mi familia resultan ser aun mas importantes, de hecho este reto fue duro y amerito que descuidase un poco algunas de mis dedicaciones familiares.

Pero no me siento tan mal de hecho me ah subido algo el animo hacer este fic a pesar de la triste y deprimente situación en la que se ah tornado. Pero como dije desde un principio; la historia es una lección de vida. Confió que este tipo de trabajos resulten ser tan interesantes y valiosos como aquellos que muestran los clásicos finales felices.

Paso a agradecer a ustedes queridos lectores que han leído o al menos visto las portadas o títulos de los capítulos. Agradezco también a mis colegas de Fanfiction net, usuarios que me honraron con leer y comentar en las entregas de cada capitulo.

**Anaiza18:** mi estimada lectora agradezco que hayas seguido mi historia desde un principio. Me has hecho sentir bien y al parecer podre contar contigo siempre que empiece un fic TaiKari…que bien, pues te aseguro que este no será el único fic TaiKari que haga eso te lo aseguro. ^^

**IVIMON:** quiero agradecerte también por tu constante seguimiento de mis historias, así también expresarte mi gratitud por el honor que me has hecho al añadirme tu lista de autores favoritos. De igual forma espero pode contar contigo cuando publique otros fics de digimon que de hecho voy a realizar.

**The Dam Artur:** También quiero agradecerte por tus interesantes cometarios y el seguimiento del mismo espero también poder contar contigo en posteriores trabajos

**MAZINGER TAIORA:** de igual modo tus opiniones y comentaros han sido de los que mas eh degustado, así que permíteme agradecerte con un apretón de manos diciéndote que de cierto modo eres un excelente comentarista de fics, ^^ Si puedo contar contigo para otros proyectos de igual forma me sentiré honrado. Y aprovechando sobre una pequeña duda que me has dejado, en tu penúltimo comentario mencionaste un fic TaiKari con un desenlace muy extremo, me sentiría muy agradecido si me permitieras una pista de poder dar con el. Y ya para terminar quiero ofrecerte mis invitaciones a los demás fics que pronto seguiré publicando y que ya tengo publicados.

.

Bien ya con estos agradecimientos y comentarios a ustedes y demás lectores que han leído esta historia, paso a entregarles este gran final. Leamos juntos y lloremos juntos aprendiendo de lo que nos hace orgullosamente humanos.

Hermanos…

.

.

**Capitulo X: Sacrificio, El Máximo Regalo.**

"**Emergencias…puedo ayudarle…"** la voz de la operadora tomo la llamada.

Como respuesta unos sollozos se escucharon desde el otro lado de la línea…unos momentos después la voz de un joven se escucho apenas intentando calmar sus gimoteos

"**Si…snif…necesito…necesito una ambulancia…"** la voz desde el otro lado del teléfono exclamo

"**Tengo su dirección…zona residencial del barrio de Odaiba."** La escena de un sitio aledaño ubicado cerca de los edificios departamentales de Odaiba, cerca de la residencia Kamiya aparecía ante nuestro foco. Pronto una puerta de metal, un almacén de acero y lámina se visualizo en una toma y después; aquel quien llamaba apareció en un segundo plano fuera de foco.

"**Así es…es un viejo taller mecánico…" **Aquel joven entre lágrimas constantes y con profundo pesar…sostenía un celular.

"**Dígame cual es la emergencia?" **Pregunto la operadora.

"**Ah…ah habido un suicidio…"** Atormentado y solo, podía apenas entrelazar sus palabras a causa del llanto.

"**¿Quien es la victima…?"** pregunto la operadora ligeramente exaltada,

"…**soy yo…"** respondió finamente…

.

.

.

/

.

.

_**Unas horas antes…**_

.

.

Esa madrugada Kari había sufrido un colapso cardiaco, indicio de que su mal había regresado para acabar lo que dejo iniciado. Y esta vez, definitivamente seria la decisiva. Sus padres; Susumo y Yuuko habían acudido a su auxilio y dadas las condiciones salieron a bordo de su automóvil rumbo al hospital a deshoras de la madrugada.

.

Para cuando llegaron al mismo, la condición de Kari había empeorado pese a los esfuerzos y equipos médicos que tenían a la mano. Por suerte al ser un horario muy ligero tuvieron la fortuna de recibir una atención rápida y eficaz, y en menos de 20 minutos Kari estaba ahora en urgencias.

Cuando el medico de cabecera quien fue avisado con anticipo, salió de la sala de emergencias. Había dado las nuevas noticias. Al parecer Kari pudo ser estabilizada y el peligro había pasado, pero aun así en esta ocasión su situación clínica se hallaba mas delicada. Obvia razón de que el momento más difícil había llegado. Su corazón…estaba ya muy cansado, y amenazaba con dejar pronto de latir.

Esta noticia devasto por completo a los esposos Kamiya, y casi sin poder creerlo…Yuuko comenzó a llorar de forma histérica, su esposo Susumo tuvo que ser su apoyo cuando la pobre mujer empezó a desplomarse, se abrazó a su marido y rompió en llanto. Esto no podía ser posible…no podía…no así de golpe.

Los lamentos de Yuuko eran para menos exagerados, no era fácil saber que su hija mas pequeña estaba a punto de morir y menos que unas horas antes descubrieran que ella y su hijo mayor tenían un romance incestuoso. Demasiada sorpresa en tan poco tiempo.

En lo que respectaba a Susumo; honestamente no sabia que hacer, sus lagrimas derramaban de sus ojos, pero el como todo líder de una familia era tan fuerte que pudo contener sus gritos de dolor. Su princesa estaba condenada…no había posibilidad de hacer algo pronto…si tan solo pudiese…pero no podía, había algunos factores que se lo impedían a el tanto como a su esposa.

De momento esta situación con Kari había desviado parte de la atención de lo que sucedería con Tai, pero el elusivo pensamiento de su primogénito acudió en la mente de ambos esposos.

Tai estaba formalmente expulsado de su familia, y aunque supiera e intentase acercare a Kari siquiera por apego sanguíneo o de hermandad…él, no sabia que debía de hacer. ¿Echarlo de ahí, acusándole incluso de haber provocado esta tragedia? O ¿dejarle pasar…dejar que se despidiese de su hermana como un definitivo gesto de familia? Las ideas rondaban la mente de la pareja pero en definitiva ni siquiera sabían si Tai se acercaría al hospital, puesto que de seguro él no tendría noción de lo acontecido hasta mucho tiempo después, tal vez demasiado tarde.

Por un momento la imagen de un Tai destrozado y avergonzado, desgraciado por no haber estado al lado de su hermana en su deceso rondo con clara visión en los dos padres, y de hecho temían que eso fuera a ser cierto; ese castigo seria una condena que sobrepasase al crimen. Pero como dije antes, no podían hacer nada por él. Solo…esperar…

.

.

/

.

.

A las pocas horas del amanecer…Tai se despertó sumamente encrespado. Había tenido una extraña visión o una pesadilla, no lo sabia pero aquello que vivió durante su letargo no pudo dejarle descansar…y perlado en sudor se levanto de su camastro dirigiéndose al baño, donde se sostuvo del lavamanos y sin poder contener dicha sensación…vomito desahogando parte de esa maldita incomodidad así como de lo poco que había comido el día anterior.

Aun así dicha sensación no se iba aun…y es que al verse en el espejo pudo apreciar lo mucho que se había deteriorado en tan pocas horas, se veía demacrado, un poco pálido y con ojeras presentes solo que denotaban más cansancio. Podría pasar muy bien por un muerto, o enfermo terminal. Y ante dichas palabras, por su mente la imagen de su hermana le llego hasta el punto.

Sacudió su melena, estaba temblando ahora, por un momento un pequeño siseo le rondaba en el oído, y una atmosfera de pesar se volcaba en su percepción. Definitivamente algo no andaba bien, y era ese sexto sentido el que le estaba aquejando. Ya no pudo estar conforme…sabía que algo había sucedido y que hasta donde sabia, tenia que ver con Kari.

Ante cualquier posible reacción que sus padres expresasen por su intervención, no mermo la actitud de Tai, tenia que ver a su hermana y tenia que saber que tenia, quizá fuera mal recibido e incluso rechazado, pero el no quedaría en paz hasta descubrir que le pasaba a su hermana. Y nadie, ni siquiera sus propios padres le iban a impedir eso.

.

.

/

.

.

El sol había recién salido en el cielo matutino cuando Tai se deslizo escurridizo entre las escaleras, subiendo más allá hacia el piso donde se hallaba su antiguo hogar. Cuando se encontró de frente con la puerta del apartamento dudo vacilante si debía de tocar la puerta, o simplemente entrar en silencio. Sus nervios se tensaron, pero su valor, ausente retomo la fuerza de su mano y nuevamente le insto a tomar la manija de la puerta y jalarla.

Sorpresa…no estaba cerrada. Entonces podía entrar…pero…que seria entonces cuando entrase. Que sorpresa se llevaría. No lo pensó mas, Kari necesitaba de su ayuda. Debía de hacerlo por ella. Así que entro…y para su sorpresa descubrió que el departamento se encontraba vacío, sin señas de sus ocupantes ni de alguna otra actividad. Las dudas se arremolinaron ante el joven elegido. Pero si hubiese sido mas precavido una pasada por el estacionamiento le hubiera confirmado que al menos sus padres no se encontraban.

Temeroso de poder accionar una trampa, Tai avanzo a paso lento, dirigiéndose hacia un cuarto en especial. Su habitación, y la de su hermana. Pero su incredulidad le dio saber que dicha puerta estaba cerrada. Parecía como si la hubiesen trabado muy bien, toco un par de veces pero nadie le respondió. Entonces sin mas temor a despertar a nadie, hizo un llamado a su hermana, confirmando que o todos estaban dormidos, o que no había nadie.

"**¿Kari…estas aquí…? Soy Tai…eh-bueno…eh venido a verte. Quería saber…si estabas bien."**

Nadie le respondió, entonces se adentro mas en el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitúen del fondo donde estaba el ordenador de su padre y algunos otros muebles que árcticamente identificarían al estudio de la casa. Y su mayor intuición fue ver una colchoneta con unas sabanas hechas bola tiradas a un lado, un cojín más allá y en suma un desorden vuelto de ese cuarto.

A Tai esta escena no le agrado en nada. Sentía como su intuición se agudizaba y pronto sus sospechas estaban redirigiéndose. Dejando ese cuarto se devolvió por el pasillo y noto la puerta del cuarto de sus padres abierta. Tai la empujo para ver que había dentro, solo una cama con las cobijas retiradas señal de una rápida salida. Sus sospechas no podían ser las más definitivas.

Presuroso en su paso el joven Kamiya regreso a la sala principal del departamento donde se encontró con algunos folder y papeles con símbolos del hospital cercano que claramente habían sido puestos sobre la mesa para buscar los documentos necesarios. Una caja de medicamento que se le había recetado a Kari se encontraba abandonada junto a estos papeles. Y mas allá en la mesa…estaba aquella alarma de donante, ese dispositivo que se le había entregado a sus padres y que cuando el donante estuviese listo avisaría a la familia de su disposición.

Tai miro el aparatero, la maldita maquina nunca había encendido. Y tal vez no lo haría sino hasta mucho después…de aquello. La piel se le encrespo. No podía creerlo. A caso…si podía ser…no. Más bien había sido así. Lo que aconteció la noche anterior, la mayor tragedia de esta familia quizá eclipsada solo por la posible muerte de Kari; el sacrílego acto que él y Kari llamaban amor y que había sido descubierto por sus padres. Los golpes y el rechazo, toda esa impresión y emociones encontradas habían devastado a Kari hasta el punto de que su corazón débil no pudiera más.

Había sido en parte culpa suya…su culpa porque Kari estaba corriendo el riesgo de morir…Tai no necesitaba hacer mas conclusiones que esas. Kari había tenido su recaída a consecuencia de su terrible actuar ante sus padres y ahora lo que le había pasado a él y como habían reaccionado sus padres afecto a Kari hasta el punto de llevarla al limite.

Seguramente a esta hora ella estaría en el hospital, y ese era quizá un buen panorama, porque a pesar de que no tenia idea del tiempo, también no podía tener idea de si su hermana lograría siquiera aguantar este primer día. Y de serlo estaría encadenada a esa maldita cama y a aquellos inquisidores artilugios oprimiendo, mutilando y rasgando por toda su pobre humanidad.

Tai se centro con cabeza fría y comenzó a repasar lo que acontecía, en un santiamén estaba buscan algunas fotos quería ver su hermana aun en papel…pero mas que nada porque quería tener una imagen de ella ahora mientras podía estar ahí. Después seguramente no podría. Y lo más probable es que ni siquiera podría estar seguro de ir al hospital exponiéndose a enfrentar a sus padres.

No. Tai lo pensó bastante bien. No servirá de nada ir al hospital. Si quería hacer algo por Kari, debía de poner en marcha su plan de una vez. De ser ese el caso para este mismo día…su hermana tendría una segunda oportunidad.

Voló hacia el estudio. Hurto el portátil de su padre, cogió algunas fotografías…y comió un poco de lo que encontró en la nevera. Le valió un mísero comino ser literalmente un allanador, pero necesitaba de fuerzas y recursos extra y de momento ese hogar se los prevería.

.

.

.

/

.

.

.

La mañana había transcurrido rápido y Susumo así como su esposa Yuuko habían avisado ya a la familia y conocidos entre ellos, a los amigos de Kari y Tai. Aun ante las posibles cuestiones que se girarían en torno a Tai, los padres de Kari decidieron que lo mejor seria avisar a todos que su hija estaba en una situación deplorable.

Una parte de la familia Kamiya comento sobre una visita que obviamente se daría a lo largo del día. Mientras que algunos de los amigos de la hija menor expresaron sus disculpas y suplicas como un apoyo moral. Finalmente de aquel grupo de niños elegidos que tanto se habían destacado en el pasado. Solo un número reducido de ellos se habían acercado a visitar a su querida amiga.

Yolei fue la primera en asistir mostrándose muy preocupada por su amiga, le siguieron Tk quien a pesar de no haber mantenido buenas relaciones venia para apoyar y ver a su amiga. Izzy y Joe fueron últimos en llegar, y Sora había informado de su arribo mas tarde. Los otros nunca contestaron o no fueron encontrados.

Reunidos en el área de familiares. El grupo de elegidos podía reunirse para comentar sobre lo acontecido. De hecho casi todos admitieron no haber visitado a Kari antes por causas de fuerza mayor. Apenados se sentaron a esperar, ver si su amiga podía estabilizarse y si ella podía salir de esta.

La ausencia de Tai no fue pasada por alto, todos ellos habían preguntado a los padres de Kari sobre su actual paradero. Pero ellos negaron cualquier dato con pretexto de que su prioridad era Kari, e insatisfechos tuvieron que conformarse con ello. Pero la duda seguía en el aire… ¿Dónde estaba Tai? Sin embargo en ese grupo, al menos dos de los antiguos elegidos tenían cierta noción de que podría estar haciendo, solo…que rezaban para que donde estuviese…no estuviera tramando lo que ellos sospechaban.

.

.

/

.

.

Tai finalmente había terminado los últimos detalles de su plan. Se detuvo un momento sentado ahora en una silla frente a la mesa de trabajo. El chico había regresado a su escondite en aquel viejo almacén. Asegurándose de no levantar sospechas ni de verse muy escurridizo, después de todo no quería que nadie interrumpiese su plan y menos cuando era consciente de que si no se apresuraba, posiblemente Kari no tuviera mas tiempo.

Así que, repaso la vista por la mesa de trabajo para cerciorarse de que todo estaba en orden. La portátil de su padre se hallaba terminando de quemar un disco, había al menos un cuarteto de folders con varios documentos en su interior, unos cuantos sobre postales habían sido sellados con cartas en su interior, y unas cuantas fotografías de Kari y de él se encontraban sobre la mesa. Una de ellas en especial. Mostraba a una Kari de unos 9 o 10 años con un kimono tradicional y tomada de la mano de su hermano quien vestía de usanza conforme. El recuerdo le trajo a Tai la escena de una tradicional ceremonia en el pueblo donde sus abuelos vivían.

Tai sonrió recordando que aquella ocasión Kari se encontraba perdida y como el dio con ella ubicándole en un antiguo templo apartado del sitio. La había encontrado sola y triste pero cuando se hizo notar, toda tristeza se borro de los ojos de esa pequeña y nueva sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro tan simpático. Esa noche durmieron abrazados sin intenciones de separarse nunca.

Nuevas lágrimas se derramaron por el rostro de Tai, ahora que su memoria volvía al pasado lejano. Se sentía muy triste…triste porque ahora las cosas era muy diferentes de ese entonces, triste porque no podía estar cerca de Kari como le había prometido, triste porque de no actuar rápido…Kari moriría. Y finamente; triste porque…el tendría que morir…para que Kari pudiera vivir…

Si…ese era el plan…

Tai lo había comenzado a delinear cuando la situación de Kari se agravo por vez primera, y cobro realmente importancia cuando aquel suceso gravoso se llevo la segunda oportunidad de Kari de sobreponerse a su mal. Ya había hablado con Joe y con Izzy sobre una posible suposición…y siguiendo los consejos o recomendaciones así como averiguando por cuenta propia llego a la estrategia que llevaría a cabo.

El avisaría a emergencias sobre su deceso, dejaría sobres y folders con el papeleo adecuado asegurando la compatibilidad y el permiso único y exclusivo de que su corazón fuera destinado a Kari Kamiya paciente que contaba ya con una buena referencia en el medio local, dando instrucciones también de que se la hiciera sabedora de su donador, una vez estuviera a salvo y fuera de peligro.

Incluso en ello tomo en cuenta la posibilidad de darle uso a otros de sus órganos o sangre. Así como también el medio adecuado de quitarse la vida. Ya ahora sosteniéndole en su mano, una pistola de calibre menor y de sencillez coste. Aunque fuese quizá un arma pequeña, su calibre era suficiente para acabar con su existencia si la usaba en su sien.

.

.

Ahora que tenia el disco quemado con la información requerida, lo saco y embolso en un estuche marcado. Hizo los últimos arreglos y entonces. Siendo consumido con un pesar por lo que estaba haciendo, solo pedía a quien estuviese a cargo de la vida y la muerte, que fuera compa deciente de su hermana. Que el destino no mal viera su sacrificio como un acto de temeridad y se le negase ese presente a su hermana. El rogo a llantos y suplicaba que todo saliera como él lo había planeado…triste y sin poder hacer mas, miro las fotografías de su hermana, de ser posible despedirse físicamente, lo hubiera hecho con un fuerte abrazo y un beso. Pero no fue así. Y eso era lo que mas le dolía…

.

Finalmente se digno a tomar su celular y marco el numero de emergencia. Espero unos segundos mientras intentaba calmarse…

.

La operadora finalmente respondió.

.

.

"**Emergencias…puedo ayudarle…"** la voz de la operadora tomo la llamada.

Como respuesta unos sollozos se escucharon desde el otro lado de la línea…unos momentos después la voz de un joven se escucho apenas intentando calmar sus gimoteos

"**Si…snif…necesito…necesito una ambulancia…"** la voz desde el otro lado del teléfono exclamo

"**Tengo su dirección…zona residencial del barrio de Odaiba."** La escena de un sitio aledaño ubicado cerca de los edificios departamentales de Odaiba, cerca de la residencia Kamiya aparecía ante nuestro foco. Pronto una puerta de metal, un almacén de acero y lámina se visualizo en una toma y después; aquel quien llamaba apareció en un segundo plano fuera de foco.

"**Así es…es un viejo taller mecánico…"** Aquel joven entre lágrimas constantes y con profundo pesar…sostenía un celular.

"**¿Dígame cual es la emergencia?"** Pregunto la operadora.

"**Ah…ah habido un suicidio…"** Atormentado y solo, podía apenas entrelazar sus palabras a causa del llanto.

"**¿Quien es la victima…?"** pregunto la operadora ligeramente exaltada,

"…**soy yo…"** Tai respondió finamente…"

.

.

/

.

.

La residencia Kamiya estaba vacía en estos momentos, nadie ni nada hacían ningún ruido…no había señales de nadie al alcance, ni Susumo y su esposa Yuuko, ni de Kari; la princesa de ambos padres…mucho menos de Tai el valiente primogénito varón. Nadie estuvo ahí, cuando la alarma de donante comenzó a sonar y a emitir un pequeño LED rojo flasheando.

La señal de donador había recibido una afirmación y ahora estaba alertando a todos los habitantes de esta casa dándoles la buena nueva. Pero al parecer nadie estuvo ahí para celebrar…nadie escucho aquella alarma para reír, lloro y celebrar casi en augurio como la salvación de la pequeña princesita de los Kamiya recibía el regalo mas maravilloso que jamás se le pudiese hacer;

.

_**El regalo de la vida…**_

.

.

/

.

.

El día seguía avanzando en el hospital central de Odaiba y esta vez un grupo mayor de gente se reunían en una de las áreas de familiares, se trataba de aquellos que venían a ver a Kari Kamiya…algunos de los familiares ya habían hecho acto de presencia y dialogaban con los padres de la paciente, expresando sus disculpas y pesares, después de todo la familia debía de estar unida en situaciones así. Lamentablemente la ausencia de Tai comenzaba a irritar a los parientes quienes estaban más que ofendidos por el aparente desinterés del joven Kamiya en ver a su hermana menor en estos momentos en que ella más lo necesitaba.

Este tipo de comentarios no podían seguir siendo ignorados, Susumo y Yuuko no podían con aquello. Es más; parecía ser que su secreto que intentaban ocultar lograría salir tarde que temprano. Solo que no sabían como tratarle cuando llegase aquel momento.

Por el lado de los antiguos elegidos, nuestros héroes…

Sora había sido sumada al grupo, al igual que Matt. Mimí al parecer se encontraba en América y prácticamente ella estaba fuera de posibilidades, Cody se encontraba con su abuelo en el campo y obvio no podría venir, Davis y Ken también se habían sumado al grupo, todos…menos uno…aquel que debería estar en primer lugar…aquella que compartía sangre y apellido con Kari. Su autoproclamado hermano mayor, Tai Kamiya. Quien al parecer se lo había tragado la tierra. Y que prácticamente había dejado atrás a Kari, a su suerte sin importar que pudiese pasarle. Menudo hermano mayor había salido.

El tema del desaparecido había seguido en boca de los elegidos cuando una ambulancia se escucho arribar al hospital, siendo el sonido de su sirena calmando la plática del grupo. Y aquel incidente pudo haber pasado por alto después de un rato pasado, si no fue porque a los pocos minutos de aquel incidente; el medico que dirigía el caso de Kari había aparecido acompañado de una enfermera y de otro medico especialista. Las tres figuras fueron directo hacia los padres de Kari…al parecer traían noticias nuevas, esperando por lo cielos que fuesen buenas noticias

.

.

"**Señores Kamiya…" **El medico encargado pregunto.

"**Díganos doctor…"** Susumo le respondió

"**Doctor… ¿A caso se trata de nuestra hija?"** Yuuko pregunto temiendo lo peor…

"**No…no es respecto a su hija de lo que vine a hablarle señores…"** el medico respondió sin romper su semblante serio. "Es sobre su otro hijo…" Les dijo mientras miraba de frente al matrimonio.

"**¿Tai…?"** Pregunto Yuuko. Susumo se sentía algo nervioso.

"**¿que pasa con el doctor…? ¿A que viene eso?"** pregunto nervioso Susumo. Esto era escuchado y listo por los ahí presentes, al fin noticias de Tai en lo que iba del día. Pero eran buenas noticias...?

"**Antes que nada señores, permítanme recomendarles que lo que voy a decirles lo tomen con la mayor tranquilidad posible. Entiendo que es duro para ustedes, pero esto tiene una solucionara el caso de su hija"**

"**Doctor…no entiendo…" dijo Yuuko. "** ¿Que tiene que ver Tai con lo que esta padeciendo mi hija?

.

.

El medico intento no dar rodeos, pero éticamente no quería ser portador de malas noticias, sin importar que tan buenas pudieran traer…no quería hacer sufrir a los padres de aquellos singulares jóvenes que había visto.

.

.

"**lo siento…pero me temo que su hijo ah muerto…"** El medico dejo finalmente que todos ahí conociesen la verdad.

.

.

Fue quizá unos segundos pero parecieron mas tiempo, y luego de ello…Yuuko lanzaba un grito doloroso de lamentos…no podía ser no podía ser cierto. Susumo tampoco lo creía, que se supone que estaba pasando Tai murió…pero porque…

La noticia de la muerte del joven Kamiya cayó con el mismo efecto sobre todos los presentes. Los elegidos en particular no pudieron creerlo, de momento no pudieron decir ni una palabra, y luego los llantos de la señora Kamiya así como de algunos de los parientes del joven difunto estaban contagiando el entorno de una tristeza y pesadez.

Fue difícil intentar reaccionar…y la madre de Tai estuvo a punto de ser ingresada por shock traumático. Pero por fortuna no hubo que llegar a ese grado. Simplemente ya no podía ser mas la desgracias para aquel matrimonio. Si ahora iban a perder una hija por un mal que la consumía, tampoco esperaron tener que perder a un hijo que francamente ya había sido desterrado de la familia.

.

.

"**Unos momentos después de intentar recuperar el temple…Susumo tomo la palabra…digamos doctor…y como murió…"**

.

"**Fue un suicidio…"**

"**Pero…porque…."** Yuuko pregunto entre sollozos. Sin espera alguna respuesta aparente.

.

"**Para salvar la vida de su hermana… "**fueron las simple palabras de parte del especialista quien procedió a tomar la palabra. Y con ello dejando a todo mundo callado en espera de una respuesta…

.

.

/

.

.

La vista se me iba a tramos…la pesadez de mi cuerpo se sentí mayor a la que ante hubiese sentido, no podía levantar ni mover ninguna parte de este, mis manos estaban frías, y no sentía mis piernas…apenas y odia saber o percibir donde diablos me hallaba.

Me costaba trabajo intentar siquiera recordar que había pasado o que estaba haciendo…y constantemente el vaivén de imágenes difusas que se entremezclaban con mi actual vista, hacían tan confusa mi percepción visual que parecía ser un collage en 3D, perdiendo noción de tiempo y espacio, siendo a veces yo consciente y otras no.

**¿Dónde estoy…? ¿Qué paso…? Mi cabeza da vueltas, o es la habitación…realmente no se…**

Pronto unas perronas vestidas de blanco a usanza medica me han rodeado, murmuran y comentan entre ellos sin prestar atención a mis palabras…no me dicen nada ni dirigen palabra alguna. Pero pronto me llevan hacia un cuarto lleno de luz y movimiento. Es tan distinto…comienzo a buscar en mi cerebro pero es como si me hubiesen cortado de tajo las oportunidades. Entonces…que paso con…

Un momento, eso era…yo estaba…ayudando a Kari…pero…fue algo que de momento había perdido de seguimiento. Me dolía la cabeza, pero eso no evito que intentase recordar…una fotografía, hielo…un arma en mis manos…acaso yo…

.

.

"**Rápido, un hemos tato…"** escucha a uno de los medico, sus voces y en si el sonido eran algo claros pero entendibles. Era acaso una operación….estaba vivo y me llevaban a curar…maldita sea…esto debía de ser distinto…debería estar muerto…

"**lo perdemos…" **escuche muy allá,

"**No podemos mantenerlo así, esta yéndose…"**

"**Rápido preparen, 10 ml de morfina…"**

"**No funciona el sensor no marca nada…"**

"**Ok entonces probemos descargas…" **el medico en turno tomo el desfibrilador y me lo puso encima, acaso necesitaba que me matasen. -yo estaba vivo…no es así..

"**Doctor…los perdemos…"**

"**Abran paso despejen."** Dejo descargar aquella carga

El duro golpe fue tomado con toda mi fuerza y quedar totalmente aturdido, me sentía mareado pero aun así me.

**No marca nada**

"**Despejen de nuevo".** Un nuevo golpe me tomo en posición equivocada, a pesar de la mayor intensidad, no me dolía no podían hacer nada…

**Doctor lo perdemos…**

Al parecer aquellos médicos y doctorees estaban luchando por evitar que me fuera, creo…que comprendía que estaba pasando. Esto...estoy…estoy muriendo….

"**Maldición aumenten la potencia, una vez mas…"** El ultimo electrochoque debía de ser el mas fuerte, en cambio no provoco ninguna respuesta en mi, ni siquiera sentí como mi cuerpo saltaba….no sentía nada…poco a poco me estaba desvaneciendo…y todo se volvía oscuro…

El sonido del indicador del ritmo cardiaco repetía tajante el mismo bip de sonido señalando que mi corazón no marcaba nada…era el fin…yo ya había partido…

"**lo perdimos…"** escuche aun a aquel medico de urgencias exclama con claro pesar. Yo ya no veía que estaba sucediendo, era como si me estuviese durmiendo…no había dolor…ni sufrir…solo…que me sentí solo…

"**Anoten la hora del deceso."**

"**Doctor…que hacemos con él."**

"**¿Que hacemos con él?" **

"**Dejo claras instrucciones de que usásemos su corazón para un trasplante."**

"**En serio…pero con que…"**

Tiene papeles que la abalan como donador…era joven y atlético. Seguro que por ello no habrá problemas.

Bien…si esa fue su voluntad, hagámoslo entonces. Enfermera…ubique a la paciente a quien se le donara el corazón…

Si doctor…

Este muchacho es un héroe…es el tipo de personas que deberíamos salvar…no perder…

.

.

Funciono…lo escuche bien…dios…de verdad ah valido la pena…al fin…kari…se feliz…vive…vive todo lo que te queda de vida…que es mucha…y no entristezcas…yo…yo siempre…yo siempre estaré contigo….

.

.

/

.

.

La sala de operaciones fue preparada. Una Kari quien se hallaba hasta ese entonces mantenida con vida por medio de maquinas y equipos fue llevada por un puñados de médicos y enfermeros hacia la misma sala preparada…la chica estaba sedada…pero era claro…que por alguna razón, parecía llorar mientras seguía durmiendo…como si, supiese del gran presente que había recibido.

.

Ninguno de sus familiares o amigos tuvo contacto con ella antes de esta intervención…ella seria tratada con cuidado después del trasplante a fin de poder garantizar su recuperación total…lamentablemente no estaban seguros de cómo podría afrontar aquella perdida que ahora dejaba su hermano mayor.

Miles de escenas, fragmentos y visiones de lo que ambos vivieron juntos se materializaron en un collage de memorias unidas por una amalgama de luz que las hacia entremezclarse en un profundo y rígido matiz que era fuerte como el acero de un hoja. Dicha hoja jamás se fracturaría ni se rompería. Y en aquello donde luces e imágenes se fundían. Pronto un destello ilumino toda visión…

El flasheo de aquel crisol romper dejo al descubierto a una Kari quien envuelta en togas blanquizcas, apareció confundida y mirando hacia varios lados…pronto…una figura se formo enfrente suyo…ella petrifico mirando aquello que pronto adopto la forma de nadie mas que de su hermano…era Tai, quien le sonreía…muy alegre y aun mostrando sus heridas, ahora parecían no causarle gran cosa.

Kari le miro, al parecer, su hermano tenia una especia de halo de luz que le rodeaba…y si se hubiese fijado más detenidamente, hubiese podido captar sus esplendidas alas. Ella se sintió feliz, y un hormigueo recorrió su vientre. Dándole sensación de mariposas en el estomago. Entonces se lanzo a abrazarlo, y que recibida por su hermano quien incluso el daba una vuelta en el aire para posarla de nuevo en el suelo.

No hubo palabras para expresar lo que sentía. Ninguno de los dos hablo, no hacia falta…era divino aquello y ambos lloraron de felicidad. Pero de cierto modo ella tenía el resentimiento de que le viviera por última vez, y aquello no le había gustado. Pronto Tai le tomo la mano y la estrujo cuidadosamente, y luego…asintiéndole a esperar su respuesta Kari soltó lágrimas…pero aun así estuvo de acuerdo…y un nuevo abrazo los reunió para siempre… Tai…comenzó entonces a desmaterializarse, y poco a poco se difuminaba en luces brillantes que tal cual polvo de estrellas, un tono ámbar y dorado se disipaba ante una sorprendida Kari quien incrédula miraba como su hermano dejaba la existencia, para ser ahora un cumulo de luz y polvo luminoso, mismos que se concentraban ahora cerca a su pecho.

Esta formación de polvo dorado comenzó a filtrarse hacia el pecho de Kari y así un flujo de este lumínico material se absorbía por la chica que sintiendo un gran calor fraternal y algo que podría describir como divino…se entrego abriendo los brazos y cerrado los ojos…para que dicha escancia, espectro o lo que fuese se adentrase en su corazón…y en ella en si. Salvándole la vida y premiándola con la mayor bendición…

.

.

Y después…todo quedo en oscuridad…

.

.

/

.

.

Kari despertó poco apoco, entreabriendo sus ojos de un tanto a otro reconociendo donde se encontraba…

La joven reacciono, estaba…estaba en un cuarto de hospital, uno distinto…ella se encontraba recostada en su cama y poco increíble que pareciera…se sentía…bien…se sentía…viva….

Cuidadosamente se sentó sobre su cama y entonces reviso todo el entorno. Dicho cuarto estaba desocupado, unas sillas estaban entorno suyo, una gaveta de lámina estaba al fondo del lado de su puerta. Las persianas dejaban filtrar un poco de luz matinal teniendo al cuarto en leve penumbra cómoda, y lo curioso de esto, era que ya no había ninguna maquina ni equipo de soporte vital conectado a ella.

Se reviso a si misma. Tenía una piyama de hospital, pero prácticamente toda sonda, intravenosa y sensores se habían ido, apenas y sus cicatrizase alcanzaban a verse en su ya no tan pálida piel. Esta de hecho había retomado un tono durazno que tanto se caracterizaba en ella. Ya no tenia ningún reparador asido a su nariz…y podía respirar…muy bien, definitivamente bien…entonces…y con lento temor…se fijo en su pecho…temerosa quizá de ver algo que no le gustase…acerco sus manos hacia los botones de la piyama y comenzó a desbotonarles.

Sin botones que impidiesen vera a aquella…marca, Kari deslizo cuidadosamente su camisa, entonces pudo ver una cicatriz en su pecho misma que estaba en avanzado proceso de recuperación…pero entonces…como como ella pudo. Cuanto tiempo…se paso la mano por el cabello y entonces descubrió que le había crecido mas de lo que ella recordaba, ahora los mechones habían crecido en lacias cabelleras castas que le llegaban hasta poco mas de la nuca.

Pero…lo que se llevo la máxima sorpresa, fue cuando noto…que su vientre estaba un poco prolongado… ¿que…que significaba aquello…?

Alguien se escucho detrás de la puerta y con suma sorpresa Kari procedió a abotonarse la camisa. La puerta se abrió y Yolei ingreso en el cuarto…la chica parecía animada…y el encontrar a Kari despierta le lleno de sorpresa y animo.

"**¡Kari…!"** Yolei casi grito.

"**Uh…" **la chica respondió apenas terminaba de abotonarse.

"**grandioso ya estas despierta…que bien amiga…que bueno que hayas despertado…nos tenias a todos en angustia." **

"**Despertar…este…yo"** Kari se dijo a si misma aun confundida, como se hubiese estado mucho tiempo fuera.

"**si…este, has estado durmiendo por buen tiempo…así que déjame llamar a tus padres para que vengan, ellos podrán decirte con calma y como debe ser lo que paso.**

"**¿Yolei…espera, que…que ah pasado…?"**

Espera Kari debo de avisar a tus padres que has despertado, ellos…

**Espera…no…yo…quiero saber que ah pasado Yolei… ¿Donde…esta mi hermano…? La verdad es que no quisiera ver a mis padres de momento.**

Como buena amiga, Yolei asintió y asegurándose que no había nadie que pudiese oír más de lo conveniente se sentó a lado de Kari un silla.

"**Kari…lo que paso…es que bueno, no se si recuerdes algo….antes de todo esto?"**

"**Solo recuerdo…"** y la escena de aquello que paso entre Tai y su padre llego a sus ojos. **"mi hermano se disgusto con mi papa…"**

Bueno…si quieres que te lo diga…veras…tuviste una recaída, y en esta ocasión…las cosas estuvieron más serias…

Yolei les relato a su amiga todo lo que ella sabia, de como Kari había sido ingresada a urgencias y como esperaban la posible mala noticia de que ella moriría. Y…antes de mencionar a su hermano, Yolei le dijo, que en el momento oportuno, un donador fue encontrado y su corazón había sido utilizado para salvarle la vida. De aquello tenia ya un par de meses…y por ende Kari había quedado dormida después de la operación, pero su condición mejoro a lo largo de estos días que estuvo así, claro…que había detalles que revisar en cuanto a su capacidad motriz y eso. Pero literalmente ella estaba sana y salva.

Cuando Yolei termino de relatarle todo lo que sabia Kari estaba meditando, tenia un espejo que le alcanzo Yolei y en él podía apreciar todo lo que había sucedido en su rostro. Ella se veía muy bien, puesto que las ojeras en sus ojos se habían ido al fin, el color retorno a su dermis entintándole con un terso tono durazno, y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Sus ojos lucían animados de nuevo, ella parecía irradiar luz otra vez…su cabello largo le quedaba muy bien, casi podría se veía como su madre en aquellas fotos donde recién se había casado con su padre.

Ella sonrió para si misma, seguro que ahora ella seria irresistiblemente bella para su hermano…

.

"**Que bueno que te has recuperado Kari…a todos nos tenia con mucha angustia, estábamos preocupados en serio."**

"**Y mi hermano…que hay de el..." **Kari le pregunto. Si ella durmió todo ese tiempo lo mas seguro es que Tai ya estuviese al tanto de lo acontecido…

Yolei quedó en silencio, quería decirle a Kari pero no sabia como decirle. No sabia que debía decirle…por fortuna… en ese momento sus padres Susumo y Yuuko entraron por la puerta para darse la sorpresa de ver a su hija despierta. Y Yuuko casi llorando fue hacia ella para poder abrazarle…su padre se quedo pasmado…no esperaba que ella estuviese despierta, así que no salía de su impresión.

Entre tanto Kari fue mimada por sus padres mientras Yolei aprovecho la ocasión para salir del cuarto y dejarle solos, esperaba que Kari pudiese sobreponerse y as que nada esperaba que sus padres fueran benignos con ella.

A pesar de cómo habían quedado las cosas en la ultima vez que ella recordaba, Kari no negó afecto a sus padres quien en serio se veían muy felices de que ella estuviese bien…así que después de recuperarse de todo esta atención…Kari se permitió escuchar que había pasado…esperaba que sus padres fueran a ser sinceros y que le dijeran toda la verdad…

"**Mama…papa… ¿Donde…esta Tai?"** Ella les pregunto y espero sus respuestas…

Ante esto, Yuuko entristecían, Susumo sintió algo de pena y culpa mezclados. Pues al parecer no sabían que decirle…ellos no había tenido un buen trato para con su hijo, y lamentablemente las cosas se quedaron muy mal cuando todo esto empezó. Kari sintió un poco de temor pero, este no le domino, curioso dato…era como si…como si algo parecido…al…valor…le diera fuerzas para encarar a su familia, y haciendo uso de este nuevo don, ella procedió de forma diplomática.

"**Papa…mama, sé que hicimos algo malo…pero…pero necesito ver a mi hermano, necesito decirle que lo siento, y que él nunca tuvo la culpa de esto, fuimos los dos quienes elegimos ese camino…no les pido que nos perdonen, solo que entiendan que lo nuestro no fue algo malvado ni perverso. Solo quiero que entiendan…"** Kari contuvo los ánimos, no les reclamaba, solo les pedía…les suplicaba que al menos una vez fuesen igual de tolerantes y entonces seria todo…

Sus padres estuvieron en silencio y entonces ambos se vieron el uno al otro, entonces asintieron al mismo tiempo y entonces…Yuuko le dirigió estas palabras…

"**No haya nada que perdonar…hija…ustedes tiene que perdonarnos a nosotros. Fuimos realmente crueles con ustedes…tanto…que parecíamos mas salvajes que gente civilizada."**

"**Así es hija…actuamos segados por el rencor que por un momento dejamos de verles como nuestros hijos. Y nos excusamos en tachar a tu hermano de ruin y cobarde, por querer protegerte. Pero hicimos mal en ello"** Susumo se acercó hasta donde su esposa e hija se hallaban. Su semblante realmente denotaba arrepentimiento y culpa.

"**Hija…somos nosotros lo que te pedimos perdón a ti y a tu hermano…puede que no estuvo bien lo que hicieron…pero no creo que nuestra reacción haya sido la mejor después de todo…"** Yuuko comenzó lagrimear, estaba triste de que las cosas hubiese sido así.

"**Mama….papa…descuiden…yo tampoco les digo que haya algo que perdonar…pero no quiero que esto sea solo por mi condición, no quiero que mañana vuelvan a era con sentir lo que mi hermano y yo tuvimos…" Kari fue sincera, estaba muy sentida… "**Solo quiero que seamos familia de nuevo…

Kari tuvo la respuesta en forma de un abrazo que sus padre le dieron y ante mimos y risas con llantos hicieron las paces…ahora solo faltaba ver que Tai viniese y entonces pudieran todos juntos ver una salida a este lio. Kari quería en serio poder llevar una vida normal…pero tenia cierta noción que sus padres no apoyarían una relación formal y menos de posteridad…pero de todos modos ella quería estar al menos seguro que tendría el perdón de sus padre, y quería asegurarse que su hermano también.

Así que después de llegado a un acuerdo, Kari procedió a preguntarles sobre el tan solicitad hermano mayor que brillaba por su ausencia.

"**Quisiera…quisiera saber cuando vendría Tai a verme…tengo tantas ganas de verlo y abrazarlo…" **ella no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Lamentablemente creo que las cosas no serian tan felices como parecían ahora…pues ambos padres volvieron a verse mutuamente entonces con suspiro de pesar y una mirada caída Yuuko se quedo hallaba Susumo trago saliva mientras exhalaba y entonces miro a su hija…al parecer no quería ser quien lo dijera, pero le correspondía hacerlo.

"**Kari…quiero que lo tomes con calma…de acuerdo. Mira…tu hermano…se entero…de bueno él se entero de tu condición…y el…decidió tomar acciones por su cuenta…"** el tono de Susumo se hacia muy pesado y difícil, esto hizo sentirse incomoda a Kari…

"**¿Mi hermano…donde esta?" **Pregunto, a su padre fue firme y entonces…

"**Tu hermano se sacrifico para darte su corazón…el ah muerto…y por ende…el doctor…"** Susumo se detuvo, Kari quedo muda, por un momento no pudo procesar pero después sintió un amargo sentir en toda la boca de su estomago y luego como era propio de esta situación, comenzó a gimotear…con su mirada gacha.

"**Él te dio su corazón Kari…así como muchas cartas que escribió para ti. Él no quería que tu murieses, no lo considero digno de ti. Y de hecho aquello hizo cambiar nuestra idea respecto a lo que sentía por ti.**

Kari estaba llorando ahora, pero su dolor resultaba ser menos, y no era por no ser afín a la tragedia de su hermano mayor sino porque ahora ella era mas fuerte, había recibido un presente que a poco se le da, y que prácticamente casi nadie esta dispuesto a ofrecer.

"**Hija…si tu hermano te amo como dijo entonces hizo lo que creyó debido…Si tu le amas tanto como el a ti…entonces no debes de desperdiciar este regalo que te dio…además de que…no fue el único…"**

.

.

Kari paro de llorar. Entonces miro a su madre detenidamente con sus ojos húmedos pero bien abiertos…Susumo se hizo a un lado…dejando a su esposa explicar ese detalle. Yuuko le miro y Kari intento parecer ingenua ante aquello.

"**mama…yo…yo no rechazaría ningún regalo de Tai, y menos uno como este…pero… ¿A que te refieres con que no es el único?"** Kari miro a su madre expectante.

Yuuko miro a su hija con renovado cariño…entonces señalo hacia el vientre de Kari, ella se miro notando el ligero abultamiento en el y entonces mas sorprendida con casi una sonrisa dibujada en los labios volvió a mirar a su madre. Y ella le asintió que si. Divertida Yuuko abrazo a su hija mientras Kari lloraba ahora de alegría…de ser cierto esto…seria lo mas maravilloso que pudo haber pasado a la joven elegida…llorosa, sintió mucha dicha…y a pesar de que su amado hermano ya no estuviera físicamente a su lado, podía pesar segura que el viviría en ella a partir de ahora, siempre que ella nunca le olvidase. Y ella nunca lo haría…

.

.

Susumo miro a su esposa e hija abrazadas…suspiro con cierta satisfacción…las cosas ya no podían reponerse ahora solo se debían de sobrellevar y vivir teniendo el lado positivo de la situación. Honestamente aquel hombre maduro, sintió pena de haberse comportado tan radical con su hijo…al final Tai si amaba a su hermana como lo que era y mas…y la prueba fue esta.

El volvió hacia la ventana que ya estaba libre de persianas, miro su reflejo en el vidrio así como el del paisaje de Odaiba en el horizonte matinal…reflexivo y en sus pensamientos llego a una conclusión…

.

.

"**Supongo que algunas cosas no se pueden cambiar…solo, espero que ya no vuelva a repetirse en nuestra familia…después de todo…**

**Ellos no fueron los únicos…verdad…Yuuko…"**

.

.

_**Fin…**_


End file.
